Crazy in Love
by EXO12-XLKSLBCCDTKS
Summary: [UPDATE] Satu rekan dengan Jongin? mungkin hal biasa..namun jika Sehun dipaksa melakukan sesuatu yang membuat nya malu bahkan dalam bahaya. No no..mereka anggota SA! "Woww penampilan mu kali ini sungguh hot dan sexy sayang" Summarry absurd, this is KaiHun fic yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

Crazy in Love..

Cast. : KaiHun (cast lain nyusul)

Rate : T(maybe)

Genre : Crime, Romance gagal, Friendship.

Author : Ridail Magfiroh

Sehun merutuki dirinya yang dengan bodoh nya terjebak dengan ide konyol Jongin untuk yang kesekian kali nya. Bagaimana bisa namja sepintar Sehun -kata nya- itu bisa diperalat oleh makhluk hitam, pesek, menyebalkan dan hidup pula itu.

Kalau hanya untuk satu atau dua kali sih dapat dimaklumi lah, tapi ini berkali-kali. Bodoh, ya sangat bodoh kau Oh Sehun, terjebak dalam lubang yang sama untuk yang kesekian kali nya. Dan jika saja ide bodoh dan konyol Jongin itu tidak terlalu gila mungkin Sehun akan menerima nya, tapi ide Jongin itu konyol, 100% konyol dan membuat Sehun menahan malu.

Kalian tau apa ide gila Jongin?

MEMBUAT SEHUN BERPENAMPILAN LAYAK NYA SEORANG WANITA

Kutuk Jongin yang secara gamblang mengatai Sehun cantik, pria itu paling anti dibilang cantik you know! Dia namja gentle, tidak seperti Jongin yang blangsakan dan semaunya sendiri.

"Sialan kau Jongin! Kau bilang waktu itu adalah yang terakhir kali nya!" Sehun memicing menatap Jongin yang terpaku akan kecantikan Sehun di depan nya saat ini.

"Woww penampilan mu kali ini sungguh hot dan sexy sayang" perkataan konyol Jongin semakin membuat Sehun menggeram marah.

Bagaimana tidak, Sehun saat ini mengenakan short dress ketat berwarna hitam dengan lengan yang sebelah nya terekspos. Wig hitam lurus menjulur di kepala nya dan high heels setinggi 10cm yang senada dengan warna baju nya. Sekarang aku tanya, bagaimana tidak Jongin mengatakan begitu kalau memang kenyataan nya Sehun sangat seksi saat ini.

Tangan nya terulur keudara bermaksud menonjok muka menyebalkan Jongin, tapi pria itu dengan cepat menghalau nya dan berbalik menyerang Sehun dengan memiting tangan nya kebelakang.

Indra Jongin dengan langsung menabrak aroma memabukkan Sehun yang menguar di indra penciuman nya. Hidung nya terus mengendus leher jenjang pria cantik itu sehingga membuat nya geli.

"Perlu kutekan kan sekali lagi, berhasil tidak nya misi kita saat ini tergantung kau Sehun. Kau harus menggoda Diplomat kotor itu dan dapatkan data nya." Jongin berbisik di telinga Sehun sensual. Sehun hanya menelan saliva nya susah payah. Jika ucapan Jongin sudah seserius ini, maka dia tidak berhak membantah.

"Tapi kenapa harus aku?" bisik nya pelan. Jongin menyeringai dan melepaskan kungkungan tangan Sehun yang ia piting. Menatap penuh makna kearah Sehun tepat di hazel coklat itu.

"Karena anggota kita yang lain tidak ada yang se cantik dan se seksi kau Sehun" Jongin berjalan meninggalkan Sehun dengan tawa ringan nya.

"Ya! Aku namja tampan, bukan cantik bodoh!" teriak nya menyusul Jongin yang mulai memasuki mobil sport putih nya yang berada di luar gedung SA.

SA atau bisa disebut Secret Agent, dimana para anggota nya terlatih untuk melakukan tugas berbahaya, jika dalam sebuah film, mungkin ini akan lebih mirip dengan film yang diperankan aktor tampan Tom Cruise yakni Mission Impossible.

Jongin dan Sehun, satu partner dalam SA. Dalam kerja sama mereka menangani kasus pejabat tinggi yang licik, kotor yang juga korup, mereka paling bisa diandalkan oleh atasan nya. Dalam misi mereka tak pernah sekalipun gagal, tapi dalam misi Sehunlah yang paling dibuat sengsara oleh Jongin, ya dia harus selalu menjadi pihak penggoda untuk mengambil data karena hanya cara itulah yang paling ampuh untuk mendekati pejabat tinggi.

Tapi sekalipun Sehun ingin protes, hanya penolakan lah yang ia dapatkan, karena anggota lain sangat menyetujui ide briliant -konyol- Jongin.

Sehun sudah berkali kali menuai penolakan dari Jongin dan baru minggu lalu ia mendapati Jongin bersedia untuk tidak menjadikan Sehun sebagai wanita penggoda, tapi baru saja Sehun merayakan kebahagiaan nya ia sudah harus menelan kekecewaan nya lagi.

Selesai..

Saya balik bawa ff coba-coba, ini ff bercapter pertama ku yang aku share. Sebelum nya aku gak mau bikin berchapter karena takut ide nya akan stuck dan gak ada ide lagi buat nerusin, tapi kali ini aku mau coba. Dan jika respon nya bagus, aku akan lanjutin tapi kalau respon nya sedikit yaa mohon maaf saya akan simpen aja cerita ini haha..

Agak memaksa emang, tapi author mana sih yang gak seneng kalau ff nya banyak diminati. Karena komen kalian juga lah yang membuat author semangat buat nulis, dan pasti nya author gak mau ngecewain readers nya, ya kan?

Haha yaudah lah cukup sekian dan terima kasih..

Saya pamit pyeoonng~

*ilangCeritanya :D


	2. Chapter 2

Cuap-cuap bentar ye..ehehe gomawo sangat buat yang udah nge riview :D

Jujur saya sangat terhura :P dengan respon nya. Jeongmal gomawo 친구야~

Oke sebelum nya saya mau bales riview hehe..

Nagisa Kitagawa : Iya, ini udah pernah aku share di grup hehe..

byunperverthun : Ne gomawo ehehe...oke ini udah aku lanjut.

Cast member lain nyusul kok ehehe..

: ehehe iya ini udah dilanjut kok..happy reading.

Hyun Hiroshi : Haha gomawo sangat chingu. Mianhae kalau cerita nya abal-abal.

urikaihun : Iya ini udah pernah aku share di grup..ehehe pasti cuantiikk pakek banget :D and sexy pulaaa...kekeke

DarKid Yehet : Ehehe iya ini udah di lanjut..mianhae kalau absurd.

Jongin emang TOP banget plus pinter di story ini ehehe..

utsukushii02 : Ne..ini udah di lanjut. Ehehe happy reading..

nicerindi : Ehehe gomawo..ini udah di lanjut..mianhae kalau cerita nya abal and absurd hehe..

Oke udah dijawab semua ehehe..back to story...

Happy Reading..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Crazy in Love 1

Cast. : KaiHun (cast lain nyusul)

Rate : T(maybe)

Genre : Crime, Romance gagal, Friendship.

Author : Ridail Magfiroh

Sehun benar-benar merutuki dirinya yang tidak berdaya atas tugas bodoh nya itu. Saat ini dia terlihat seperti yeoja murahan, menunggu seorang Diplomat yang mereka incar berharap datang ke Klub Galaxy ini. Klub yang paling terkenal dikalangan atas, tempat pejabat-pejabat tinggi yang menghabiskan uang nya hanya sekedar berfoya-foya dan bermain perempuan.

Bukan lah klub biasa yang ada di Seoul, Galaxy Klub sangatlah mewah. Bahkan perempuan-perempuan yang ada disitu hanya perempuan yang profesional dan memiliki kecantikan yang setara dengan model.

Bersyukurlah Sehun kali ini karena ia benar-benar di anugerahi kecantikan yang melebihi cantik nya perempuan-perempuan penggoda di klub itu sehingga ia dengan mudah masuk kedalam Galaxy Klub.

Sementara Sehun berdiri disamping bar sambil menggerutu, mata nya terus berpendar mencari keberadaan Diplomat tersebut dan tak lupa melayangkan tatapam membunuh pada Jongin yang hanya bersantai ditemani perempuan.

"Awas kau Kim sialan, akan kubalas kau suatu saat nanti. Seharus nya aku juga bersantai seperti dia saat ini?" gerutu nya, tangan nya terus mengibas-ngibas di bawah dagu karena gerah akan wig yang ia pakai.

Masih sibuk menggerutu dan bergumam tak jelas, seseorang mendekati dan menggoda Sehun.

"Hai cantik, berapa tarif mu untuk satu malam? Bisa kau temani aku sekarang? Aku bisa membayar mu berkali-kali lipat dari tarif biasa nya" ucap laki-laki yang cukup berumur itu. Tangan nya menjalari tubuh Sehun, membelai pipi mulus Sehun dan paha nya.

Sehun menggigit bibir nya kesal, ia ingin sekali mematahkan tangan pria tua ini yang dengan lancangnya menyentuh dirinya.

Dengan menahan emosi ia mencoba menolak si pria tua itu, "Maaf tuan, tapi aku sedang menunggu seseorang. Mungkin lain kali saja." Sehun berusaha melepaskan tangan pria tua itu dari tubuh nya. Tapi pria tua itu semakin menjadi, bahkan dengan tidak sopan nya ia memegang butt Sehun berusaha menggoda nya.

"Sudahlah, batalkan saja janji mu itu. Lebih baik kau temani aku hemm" pria tua itu menepuk butt Sehun dengam cukup kencang.

Sudah cukup! Sehun benar-benar tidak bisa menahan emosi nya lagi. Tangan nya mengepal siap melayangkan tinju nya jika saja sosok menyebalkan yang ia rutuki sedari tadi dengan santai nya menjatuhkan tangan nya dibahu sempit Sehun.

"Hei sayang..kau sudah menunggu lama ya?" ucap Jongin dan mengecup kilat pipi Sehun. Mata Sehun terbelalak atas sikap Jongin barusan yang dengan seenak jidat nya mencium pipi nya. Ia menatap tajam Jongin tapi Jongin sendiri tak menghiraukan dan menganggap itu hal biasa.

"Oh? Siapakah anda? Saya lihat tadi, anda menggoda perempuan saya. Apa ada masalah dengan perempuan saya?" tanya Jongin sopan tapi terlihat jelas nada bicara nya sangat tajam. Pria tua itu terdiam dan berdecih menatap Jongin.

"Dia milik saya, jadi jangan seenak nya menyentuh dan menggoda nya atau saya akan mematahkan tangan anda. Orang kaya seperti anda pasti masih membutuhkan tangan nya untuk bekerja walau hanya sekedar tanda tangan. Dan anda tidak mau kan jika pekerjaan anda terhambat hanya karena tangan anda patah?" lanjutnya.

Menusuk, itulah kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan semua perkataan Jongin. Pria tua itu bergetar ketakutan, tatapan tajam Jongin dan perkataan nya membuat pria tua itu berkeringat dingin. Tanpa berbicara, pria tua itu meninggalkan Jongin dan Sehun buru-buru.

Selepas pria itu pergi, Sehun menyingkirkan tangan Jongin yang berada di bahu nya, tapi tangan nya ditahan oleh Jongin.

"Kontrol emosi mu Sehun. Kau bisa menggagalkan rencana kita" bisik Jongin tajam di telinga nya. Bibir nya menyeringai, saat mengetahui orang yang mereka cari kini tengah berjalan memasuki Klub.

"Dia datang..segeralah bersiap. Dan kontrol emosi mu. aku akan mengawasi" setelah itu Jongin meninggalkan Sehun.

Tanpa ba bi bu Sehun segera melesat kearah diplomat itu, berbincang dan menggoda sebelum akhir nya mengajak Diplomat itu kesebuah kamar yang sudah disiap kan Jongin, dan tentu saja sudah disadap oleh nya.

.

.

.

"Tunggulah di ranjang sayang, aku akan ke kamar mandi dulu untuk bersiap-siap" Diplomat itu meninggalkan Sehun setelah memberikan kedipan mata jahil pada Sehun.

"Dasar tua bangka menjijikkan" Sehun melakukan gestur seperti orang yang sedang mual mengingat apa yang barusan Diplomat tua itu lakukan.

Sehun segera mengacak tas Diplomat itu dan ia menemukan USB yang ia cari beserta beberapa berkas penting. Ia segera menyelipkan berkas itu di bawah pintu yang menghubungkan kamar nya dengan kamar sebelah yang digunakan Jongin untuk menyadap.

Sehun segera beranjak ke ranjang nya saat mendapati Diplomat itu keluar dari kamar mandi. Sehun memasang wajah menggoda nya dan disambut penuh nafsu oleh Diplomat tua itu.

"Err kau seksi sekali sayang..boleh kumulai?" tanya nya yang langsung menyerang Sehun, dan itu sukses membuat Sehun terkaget dan terpojok.

Tiba-tiba Sehun merasakan sesuatu yang keras menyentuh pergelangan tangan nya. Sial! Itu borgol, Sehun diborgol oleh Diplomat tua itu. Ia bermaksud melakukan percintaan tanpa perlawanan dari Sehun.

Sehun merutuki ketidak beruntungan nya kali ini. Ia terus bergumam dan berdoa semoga saja pertolongan segera datang. Jika terus seperti ini, ia bisa ketahuan jika ia seorang lelaki yang sedang menyamar.

'Sial..' batin nya berkecamuk. Sedari tadi ia sudah mencoba berontak tapi gagal, Sehun bahkan tidak menyangka bahwa Diplomat tua ini mempunyai borgol.

Sehun memekik kaget saat short dress sebelah lengan nya dirobek paksa oleh Diplomat itu.

"Kau tenang saja, aku akan mengganti gaun mu yang kurobek dengan gaun mahal yang khusus kupesankan untuk mu. Kau hanya perlu diam dan menikmati nya oke" ucap Diplomat itu menciumi rahang dan leher Sehun.

Sehun memandang jijik pada nya, ia bahkan mati-matian menolak Diplomat tua itu menciumi bibir nya. Ia sudah sangat kualahan dengan nafsu liar Diplomat itu, Sehun juga tidak menyangka, meski umur Diplomat itu terbilang tua tapi kekuatan nya cukup besar jika menyangkut nafsu yang sudah menguap di ubun-ubun nya.

Kaki Sehun menendang-nendang ke udara bermaksud untuk menyingkirkan Diplomat tua itu, tapi nihil semua nya sia-sia karena Diplomat itu menindih nya.

"Ahh sial! J-Jongin.." batin Sehun, hanya kata itu yang ingin disuarakan nya. Entah mengapa, untuk saat ini dia benar-benar butuh Jongin.

Braakkk...

Pintu di dobrak keras oleh Jongin, kedua nya menoleh kearah pintu tersebut. Senyum Sehun mengembang tatkala melihat kehadiran Jongin, berbeda hal nya dengan Diplomat itu. Ia sangat marah melihat Jongin yang masuk dengan tidak sopan nya.

Bug..

Satu pukulan melayang kearah pipi kiri Diplomat itu, sehingga ia jatuh tersungkur.

"Sepertinya misi kita sudah selesai. Dan aku akan mengambil Milik-Ku lagi, tua bangka brengsek!" Jongin meraih pergelangan tangan Sehun yang diborgol dan membawa nya pergi.

"S-siapa kau sebenar nya?" pertanyaan Diplomat tua itu menghentikan langkah Jongin. Ia terdiam dan menyeringai, kepala nya menoleh kesamping dan berkata,

"Kau tidak bodoh untuk mengenali kami kan? Kau hanya perlu bersantai dan tunggu pihak berwajib menangkapmu bajingan!" setelah nya Jongin terus menarik Sehun meninggalkan Diplomat itu.

.

.

.

"Aisshh lepas! Sialan, kali ini kau membuat ku hampir diperkosa!" Sehun menghempaskan tangan Jongin dan mencoba menutupi dada nya yang sedikit terekspos. Bahkan bra yang isinya silikon itu sedikit terlihat oleh mata kedua nya.

Mengetahui arah pandangan Jongin, Sehun pun semakin menutupi dada nya dengan susah payah akibat tangan nya yang masih terborgol.

"Jaga mata mu sialan!" desis Sehun kesal.

Jongin berkacak pinggang sambil terkikik menatap Sehun.

"Kau tau Sehun, jika melihat mu seperti ini, kau benar-benar seperti wanita yang tengah diperkosa"

"Dan itu semua karena mu sialan!" sembur nya cepat. Sehun benar-benar kesal terhadap Jongin.

"Kemarikan tangan mu"

"Kau mau apa?" Sehun masih bersikeras menutupi dada nya yang sedikit terekspos.

"Apalagi? Tentu saja membuka borgol mu?"

"Memang kau bisa?"

"Ya, cepatlah kemarikan tangan mu!" ucap nya tak sabaran.

"Iya iya..tapi baju ku.."

Jongin pun mendekat hingga tidak ada jarak diantara mereka. Bahkan Sehun bisa merasakan hembusan nafas Jongin di pipi nya karena memang Sehun menaruh tangan nya di dada dan Jongin membuka borgol nya dari sana.

"Heii itu mereka!" teriakan yang menggema di lorong menuju basement Galaxy klub menyadarkan mereka bahwa Diplomat itu menyuruh bodyguard nya menangkap Sehun dan Jongin.

"Aishh mereka mendekat Jongin, cepat lah!"

"Tenanglah Sehun, nah sudah."

"Baik cepat pergi!"

"Tunggu, pakai jaket ku" Jongin memakaikan Jaket nya pada tubuh Sehun dan disambut dengan senang hati oleh nya.

Mereka berdua pun secepat kilat berlari mengitari basement mencari keberadaan mobil sport Jongin.

"Jong, mana mobil mu huh?"

"Aku tidak tau, setauku tadi ada disini, aishh" Jongin mengacak rambut nya frustasi.

"Kita naik taksi saja, ayo!" Jongin menarik tangan Sehun keluar basement.

"Heii jangan lari kalian"

"Tu-tunggu Jong!" Sehun menghentikan langkah Jongin, menunduk untuk melepaskan high heels nya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Sehun?"

"Melepas benda terkutuk ini untuk menjadikan nya senjata. Lihat!" dengan sekuat tenaga Sehun melemparkan high heels nya ke arah bodyguard itu dan Gotcha! Sehun mengenai kedua nya dan membuat bodyguard itu mengaduh kesakitan.

Jongin menyeringai dan menarik lengan Sehun untuk terus berlari.

"Lemparan bagus, tapi lain kali jangan menggunakan properti. Kau harus mengganti nya bodoh!"

"Mwo?"

Sehun ingin memprotes tapi kata-kata nya tertahan karena Jongin sudah menarik nya memasuki taksi yang sudah berdiri tepat disamping nya.

"Heeii..ashh mereka kabur!" gumaman kecewa para bodyguard Diplomat tua itu mengiringi kepergian Jongin dan Sehun.

"Hassshh syukurlah" Sehun bernafas lega menyandarkan kepala nya di kursi penumpang.

"Sialan Diplomat itu, kupastikan besok dia benar-benar membayar semua nya dengan membusuk dipenjara" gumam Jongin yang setengah ngos-ngos an.

"Heii yakk Sehun, jangan tertidur heii" Sehun tak menggubris, dia sungguh kelelahan. Kepala nya terjatuh dan dengan sigap Jongin menangkap nya.

"Dasarr.." desis nya dan senyum simpul tersemat dibibir nya.

Ia membenarkan posisi tidur Sehun, membawa nya kepangkuan nya yang lebih nyaman.

Melihat Sehun yang berpenampilan seperti ini sebenar nya membuat Jongin ingin tertawa sekaligus terkagum, bagaimana bisa ada makhluk yang tampan sekaligus cantik itu hemm.

Demi apapun, Jongin berani bersumpah pertama kali ia menyuruh pria itu berpenampilan layak nya perempuan ia tak dapat mengalihkan perhatian nya pada kecantikan Sehun.

Apalagi saat ini Sehun tengah tertidur dipangkuan nya dengan keringat yang membasahi dahi nya. Bibir yang sedikit terbuka dan pipi yang memerah entah itu karena blush on atau apa, membuat Jongin ingin mencium dan menggigit nya.

'Tidak tidak! Kau harus sadar Jongin, Sehun bukan kekasih mu, dia hanya partner mu.' peringat nya pada dirinya sendiri.

Maka, Jongin pun hanya membelai pipi mulus Sehun dan tersenyum singkat.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC..

Pendek kah? Aku rasa tidak haha. Cukuplah untuk part 1 nya. Dan kemarin itu memang cuma prolog doang, maka nya aku nggak nulis part 1.

Aku udah nyoba buat memperbaiki gaya bahasa cerita ku tapi mungkin udah dari sono nya jadi terciptalah 1 part yang absurd ini.

Maaf lah buat yang gak suka gaya bahasa dan penulisan cerita ku.

Tapi aku sudah berusaha buat lebih bagus lagi. Karena aku juga sangat moody an jadi kadang gampang dapat ide kadang juga stuck. Author yang rempong ya aku ini haha..

Ok saya tidak mengharapkan bayaran uang atau apa, saya hanya mau Riview kalian mampir di cerita ini.

Jika respon nya cukup bagus saya janji akan share cepet :D ahaha.

Udah ah kebanyakan cing cong yee ane, dah cap cus klik tombol Riview isi kolom komentar oke..pai pai

*pyeoongg :P


	3. Chapter 3

Anyeoonngg saya dateng baea part 2..ehehe mianhae lama share nya ehehe..

Sebelum nya saya ucapin Big Thanks buat yang udah RnR..ehehe gak nyangka banyak yang Review :D jeongmal gamsahamnida..

Oh ya sebelum nya aku mau balas review nya dulu..

: iya pasti ini bakal di tambah chapt..thanks udah Review

nhaonk : ahaha iya..Sehun emang nge gemesin :) thanks udah review

Yeon-Sso : Ahaha yeah mereka hanya partner? Maybe ahaha..tenang aja kalau adegan itu di part ini ada kok..silahkan dibaca ahaha..thanks udah review

Cryzie : Yupz..setuju sama kamu, Sehunnie emang cantiiikk :D kalau gwiyomian itu lhoo nge gemesin akut broo..yeah ini udah di lanjut happy reading and thanks udah review

kireimozaku : Ahaha mau nya sih di tingkatin ke rate M tapi di another chapt kedepan deh ehehe..masih bulan puasa cyiinn..ahaha thanks udah review

Ichizuki Takumi : Yupz..KaiHun emang sweet sebenar nya (real) kadang sih ehehe..hmm kalau HanHun ya..mungkin aku bisa nya bikin brother an doang..mianhae but, thanks udah review

Kaisehun : Ahaha iya ini udah di lanjut..Jongin itu emang lebih tampan jika memeiliki karakter sundere (bener gak tuh tulisan nya). thanks udah review

Coffee-Milk : Gamsahamnida..iya ada kok lanjutan nya..bahkan mungkin chap nya masih puanjaaangg ahaha moga aja gak bosen ahaha. Iya Sehun jadi uke :D dia kan cantik ehehe.. thanks udah review

Kaisehun : Ehehe iya ini udah di lanjut.. thanks udah review

Zieko : Ahaha kok kamu tau aja sih..sering ngintipin Sehun yaa ahaha..iya nih akhir2 ini Sehun lebih deket ama Donghae n Tao, buat Jongin kesepian jadi nya.. thanks udah review

L winds : Bisa kok..tapi nunggu Jongin ama Sehun saling suka dan itu mungkin di chap em entahlah masih panjanggg ahaha dan moga gak bosen... thanks udah review

firdaaasa : Eheh iya ini udah di lanjut..Sehun memang cantik luar biasa ehehe thanks udah review

byunperverthun : Ahaha kependekan kah..mianhae soal nya nanti kalau kepanjangan pada bosen hehe.. thanks udah review

Hyun Hiroshi : Ahaha iya gamsahamnida..kita senasib ahaha but it's ok..aku gak ambil pusing kok ehehe nyantai aja..aku 97 line kok ehehe masih mudaaa wkwkwk :D dan ini udah di lanjut..thanks buat masukan nya..gomawo sangaaaaattt ahaha *lebay

thanks udah review

Maaf yang gak ke bales ehehe..mianhae sangat deh wkwkwk..

Ok ini part 2 nya moga gak bosen sama nih cerita..dan maaf kalau jeleeeekkk ehehehe

Happy Reading..

.

.

.

.

.

.

Don't like Don't read..

Crazy in Love 2

Cast. : KaiHun (cast lain nyusul)

Rate : T(maybe)

Genre : Crime, Romance gagal, Friendship.

Author : Ridail Magfiroh

Taksi yang ditumpangi Jongin dan Sehun telah sampai di depan gedung SA. Jongin beranjak membangunkan Sehun, tapi ahjussi supir taksi melarang nya. Ia merasa kasihan melihat wajah Sehun yang kelelahan.

"Lebih baik kau gendong kekasih mu nak" begitulah saran ahjussi supir taksi tersebut.

Jongin menghela nafas untuk yang kesekian kali nya, ia masih berusaha menjelaskan pada ahjussi supir taksi bahwa Sehun bukanlah kekasih nya.

"Tapi sungguh paman, dia bukan kekasih ku" ucap nya bersikeras.

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kau gendong gadis mu..apa kau tega membangunkan dia?"

'Tapi dia namja bukan yeoja!' teriak batin Jongin.

Akhir nya mau tak mau Jongin menggendong Sehun memasuki gedung SA untuk menyerahkan berkas yang ia dapat.

"Eh? Tubuhnya ringan sekali?" gumam Jongin mengangkat bahu dan memasuki ruangan pimpinan mereka.

"Oh, Jongin dan em..?" dahi Lee Jonghyun mengerut bingung melihat Jongin menggendong seseorang.

"Sehun.."

"Mwo? Sehun..apa yang terjadi?" Jonghyun melangkah pelan menuju Jongin, wajah nya khawatir saat menatap wajah kelelahan Sehun di gendongan Jongin.

"Dia kelelahan, dan..dia tadi hampir diperkosa dengan Diplomat tua sialan itu"

"Kau serius?" Jongin mengangguk dan menyerahkan berkas-berkas dan USB pada pimpinan nya itu.

"Segera tangkap Diplomat itu, penjarakan dia selama mungkin sajangnim" Jonghyun mengangguk pasti.

"Pasti, akan kubuat dia membayar semua nya. Dia sudah berani-berani nya hampir memperkosa Sehun." pria berusia 30 tahunan itu menatap penuh arti berkas dan USB ditangan nya.

.

.

.

Jongin merebahkan tubuh nya keatas sofa, setelah cukup lama beradu argumen tentang Sehun yang akan dikemanakan, akhirnya Jongin membawa pemuda itu ke apartemen mewah nya.

"Saat tertidur pun kau masih saja menyusahkan ku, dasar!" Jongin beranjak dari sofa nya, mengambil air minum di lemari es dan meneguk nya sampai habis, mata nya pun masih setia menatap Sehun yang tengah tertidur.

Sehun melenguh dalam tidur nya, menggumamkan sesuatu kata yang cukup membuat Jongin mengernyit ingin tau, ia mendekati Sehun. Wajah nya mendekati wajah Sehun yang masih berpenampilan layak nya yeoja itu.

Jongin semakin mendekatkan wajah nya saat gumaman itu menjadi sebuah isakan kecil, dan tanpa di duga Jongin sebelum nya..Sehun, pria itu mendekap Jongin erat dengan mata tertutup tak sadarkan diri.

Jongin ingin melepaskan dekapan Sehun, tapi ia mengurungkan nya setelah mendengar Sehun menggumamkan kata 'Mianhae eomma'

Jongin menatap wajah Sehun dalam, mengamati lekuk wajah cantik Sehun. Mengagungkan karya Tuhan di depan mata nya saat ini.

Saat Jongin tenggelam dalam keindahan pahatan Tuhan itu, ia merasakan sesuatu yang basah dan kenyal menyentuh bibir kissable nya, seketika mata Jongin membulat dan berkedip gugup tanpa melepaskan sesuatu itu.

Sehun, tanpa sadar pria itu mencium bibir Jongin. Bahkan kini bibir nya bergerak perlahan melumat dan menyesap nya tanpa jeda. Jongin cukup dibuat kewalahan dan kebingungan, apakah ia harus membalasnya atau melepaskan nya begitu saja.

Jujur, Jongin sangat menikmati bibir tipis manis Sehun. Tanpa pikir panjang ia pun membalas ciuman Sehun tak kalah antusias nya. Tangan nya pun ikut andil dalam aksinya mencium Sehun dengan menangkup pipi kanan Sehun bermaksud memperdalam ciuman nya.

"Oh sial! Jangan salahkan aku jika sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan terjadi. Semua ini karena kau menggoda ku nona Oh, eh?." batin Jongin berkecamuk.

Tangan Jongin berusaha membuka jaket yang ia berikan pada Sehun, menyingkap nya hingga bra silikon yang dipakai Sehun terlihat. Jongin masih tetap melumat bibir Sehun walau tatapan nya mengarah pada dada Sehun.

"Astaga! Jongin sadar!" sesuatu dalam tubuh Jongin berteriak untuk menghentikan aksi nya sehingga menyadarkan Jongin bagaikan sebuah tamparan keras di pipi nya.

Jongin segera melepas lumatan nya pada bibir Sehun, menatap Sehun dengan bibir memerah akibat ulah nya, Jongin sedikit bersyukur karena ia tidak sampai pada tahap memberikan Sehun kissmark. Bayangkan saja jika itu terjadi dan Sehun tau pelaku nya adalah dirinya, bisa-bisa ia dapat pukulan telak dari namja albino itu.

Jongin segera membenarkan pakaian Sehun dan menyelimuti nya. Ia lalu beranjak dari kamar nya dan meninggalkan Sehun, ia memilih untuk tidur kedinginan di sofa luar daripada ia harus menjadi berita terhangat di tv esok hari karena ketahuan menyetubuhi rekan nya, oh hell Big No! Pikir nya.

.

.

.

Sehun terbangun, tangan nya mengucek pelan mata sipitnya. Menatap ruangan yang tampak asing dimata nya. Ia tersentak saat mengetahui bahwa ia juga masih berpakaian yeoja. Pikiran-pikiran buruk berkecamuk, ia memegangi tubuh dan bibir nya.

'Rasanya..seperti, oh tidaakk!' Sehun menjerit dalam hati, apa ia telah diperkosa! Apa ia benar-benar diperkosa oleh Diplomat itu, dan bayangan Jongin yang menyelamatkan nya semalam hanya mimpi nya saja?

Tiba-tiba suara pintu terbuka menyadarkan Sehun atas semua pikiran-pikiran buruk di kepala nya, ia menatap pintu was-was, takut jika Diplomat itu akan berbuat buruk pada nya. Tapi semua itu hanya angin lalu saat ia mengetahui bahwa Jonginlah yang memasuki kamar luas itu.

"Jong..apa aku semalam di-em di di perkosa oleh Diplomat itu?" tanya nya sambil mencengkeram jaket nya.

Jongin mendekat dan berdiri disamping ranjang dengan berkacak pinggang.

"Aniya! Kau tau, kau semalam tak sadarkan diri dan dengan terpaksa aku membawa mu kemari! Kau tau, kau sangat berat!" ucap nya dengan nada sedikit membentak.

Bukan nya Sehun ketakutan atas bentakan Jongin, ia malah tersenyum lega.

"Syukurlah, baiklah gomawo Jong! Haahh aku terbebas dengan benda keramat ini!" Sehun segera melepas wig yang ia pakai dan akan melepas gaun nya jika saja ia tak ingat bahwa gaun yang ia pakai robek, maka ia pun mengurungkan niat nya dan menatap malu Jongin di depan nya.

"Wae?" tanya Jongin saat menangkap tatapan aneh Sehun. Sedikit cengegesan Sehun menjawab.

"Aku boleh mandi disini dan meminjam pakaian mu?" tanya nya malu-malu atau lebih tepat nya tak tau malu -_-

Jongin berdecak dan menganggukan kepala, setelah nya ia meninggalkan Sehun dengan pakaian yang sudah ia siapkan untuk pemuda albino itu.

A few minutes..

"Wahh berita tentang ditangkap nya Diplomat itu sudah tersebar pagi ini ya?" tanya Sehun saat ia sudah berada disamping Jongin yang menonton Televisi.

"Hmm seperti yang kau lihat, Diplomat itu langsung ditangkap dini hari tadi. Aku sendiri yang menyuruh Lee sajangnim agar langsung menangkap nya. Dan kupastikan ia akan membusuk lama dipenjara." ucap nya antusias.

Sehun manggut-manggut mendengarkan Jongin.

Sejenak ruangan itu mendadak hening dan hanya suara televisi lah yang terdengar. Hingga suara Sehun memecah keheningan.

"Jong.."

"Hmm.."

"Aku mau bertanya pada mu."

"Hm cepat katakan!"

"Seingat ku saat aku bersama Diplomat tua itu di kamar, aku tidak pernah berciuman sekalipun dengan nya, tapi mengapa bibir ku jadi bengkak? Seperti orang yang berciuman sangat lama dan umm dalam." pertanyaan Sehun barusan membuat Jongin gugup, bahkan keringat dingin membasahi dahi nya.

Jongin berdehem mencoba meredam kegugupan nya sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Sehun yang sukses membuat nya terpojok.

"Molla, mungkin hanya perasaan mu saja. Mungkin kau hanya terbawa suasana karena hampir em diperkosa kemarin"

Sehun tampak berfikir, ucapan Jongin barusan cukup logis.

Jongin segera mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Aku lapar..kau mau makan apa?" Jongin beranjak dari sofa menuju dapur. Senyum Sehun merekah, inilah yang ia tunggu-tunggu, dari tadi perut nya keroncongan minta diisi.

Sehun beranjak dari duduk nya untuk menyusul Jongin, bermaksud membantu namja tan itu.

Di dapur..

"Jong, aku bantu ya?"

"Tidak perlu" jawab nya cepat. Sehun mengerucutkan bibir, mata nya berputar menyapu seluruh dapur sebelum ia menyuarakan ide nya.

"Aha..Jong, boleh aku buat minuman buat kita?" Jongin menoleh sejenak lalu menggumamkan kata 'hmm' pertanada setuju.

"Kau punya blender?"

"Hmm diatas lemari"

"Kau punya Oreo?"

"Ck, dilemari pendingin"

"Kau punya susu?"

Jongin menghentikan kegiatan memasak nya dan menatap Sehun tajam.

"Sebenarnya kau mau apa hah?" Sehun mengagkat bahu tak memperdulikan tatapan Jongin dan mengambil kursi kecil untuk menjangkau blender di atas lemari.

"Aku mau membuat Oreo milkshake, jadi dimana susu nya?" tanya nya yang masih berusaha mengambil blender yang terletak cukup tinggi itu

Jongin berdecak dan mengambil kan susu di lemari pendingin dan menaruh nya di atas meja dengan sedikit membanting nya, sehingga Sehun yang berjinjit pun terkaget dan terjatuh.

"Sehun..!"

"Uwoo.."

Bruukk...

Kejadian nya berlalu begitu cepat sehingga kedua nya tak menyadari bahwa kedua bibir itu saling bertaut. Sehun dan Jongin, kedua nya sama-sama terdiam tak mau beranjak dari posisi terjatuh nya dengan Sehun yang berada di atas Jongin.

Sehun merasakan sesuatu yang tak asing tengah ia rasakan, ciuman ini ya ciuman yang sama saat ia tak sadarkan diri. Apakah Jongin..

"Hun, menyingkirlah?" Sehun terkesiap, ia lupa bahwa ia masih menindih Jongin meski bibir mereka sudah tak saling menempel.

Sehun beranjak dari tubuh Jongin, menunduk malu dan terus meminta maaf pada Jongin yang saat ini tengah terduduk dengan menumpukan kedua tangan nya kebelakang.

"Mianhae Jongin, sungguh aku benar-benar minta maaf. Dan c-ciuman itu..." Sehun tak melanjutkan kata-kata nya. Wajah Jongin pun memerah, ia berdehem dan bangkit dari duduk nya.

"Sudahlah, aku benar-benar lapar. Lagipula..." Jongin tak melanjutkan perkataan nya, membuat Sehun mengernyit bingung. Ia beranjak dari posisi duduk di lantai. Menatap Jongin bingung.

"Lagipula apa?" Dahi Sehun berkerut menunggu jawaban Jongin.

"Lagipula, itu hanya tak sengaja bukan! Sudahlah lanjutkan pekerjaan mu bodoh!" Sehun mendengus, lagi-lagi dikatai bodoh oleh Jongin, padahal dia kan murid terpandai ke 2 saat duduk di bangku sekolah menengah atas.

"Iya iya..dasar! Selalu saja mengatai ku bodoh!" Protes nya.

Senyum Jongin tercetak di sudut bibir nya walaupun hanya sekilas.

"Lagipula, untuk apa kau minta maaf. Seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf karena telah mencium bahkan hampir menyetubuhi mu saat kau tak sadarkan diri semalam" batin Jongin.

.

.

.

Suasana makan di meja makan itu sangat hening, hanya terdengar suara beradu antara sumpit dan piring yang menggema di ruangan tersebut.

Sehun mencuri pandang menatap Jongin, ia masih malu mengingat kejadian tadi. Ia takut Jongin marah pada nya, bagaimanapun juga, Sehun berhutang budi pada Jongin, jangan lupakan itu.

"Jika wajah ku terlalu begitu menarik dari makanan mu, lebih baik kau pandangi saja wajah ku sampai kau kenyang. Aku tau aku tampan, sangat malah." Sehun tersedak mendengar pernyataan Jongin, ia segera mengambil minum dan menatap Jongin tak percaya.

"Berlebihan!" Gumam Jongin. Sehun mengendikan bahu dan melanjutkan makan nya kembali.

Hening untuk yang kesekian kali, hingga suara ponsel Jongin terdengar. Ia menatap nama si penelpon yang muncul di layar dan segera menggeser tombol hijau untuk memulai perbincangan nya dengan si penelepon.

"Yeoboseyo?"

"..."

"Mwoya? Thailand..kenapa jauh sekali?"

"..."

"Mwoya? Aku dan Oh Sehun menyamar sebagai pasangan kekasih gay?"

Awal nya perbincangan Jongin dengan sang penelpon tak membuat Sehun terganggu, tapi setelah mendegar negara Thailand disebut-sebut Sehun sedikit mengernyit. Dan detik saat Jongin bilang bahwa ia harus menyamar menjadi pasangan gay dengan Jongin sukses membuat nya tersedak dan sesak nafas.

Jongin yang melihat Sehun sesak nafas pun segera berlari ke arah kursi namja albino itu dan memberinya minum, sedikit menepuk dan mengelus pelan punggung nya.

Jongin dan Sehun pun bertatapan mata, tatapan yang seolah menyitatkan kebingungan masing-masing.

"Jong..apa itu tadi Jonghyun sajangnim?" Jongin mengangguk meng 'iya' kan.

"Apa perkataan mu dengan nya barusan serius?" Tanya nya lagi.

Jongin mengangguk, "Ya, kita akan bertugas ke Thailand untuk mengejar komplotan mafia yang tengah menjadi buronan polisi selama 2 tahun terakhir, komplotan yang dimana seluruh anggota nya adalah pria gay. Dan kita berdua harus menyamar sebagai pasangan kekasih gay"

Sehun menelan ludah nya susah payah mendengar penjelasan Jongin.

"Serius Jong?" Tanya nya sekali lagi untuk memastikan.

Jongin megangguk mantap, wajah nya datar tanpa ekspresi. Sepertinya ia sudah tidak terkejut lagi, karena inilah resiko menjadi Secret Agent, segala cara akan dilakukan untuk memata-matai tersangka.

Selesai..

Ehehe TBC maksud nya..

Sekali lagi Terima kasih banyaaakk buat yang udah Review..maaf gak bisa nyebutin satu2 *Bow

Boleh minta Review nya lagi buat chap ini ehehe.. :D


	4. Chapter 4

Crazy in Love 3

Cast. : KaiHun (cast lain nyusul)

Rate : T(maybe)

Genre : Crime, Romance gagal, Friendship.

Author : Ridail Magfiroh

Sehun dan Jongin memasuki bandara Incheon untuk take off ke Thailand dan mengambil penerbangan pukul 10 pagi.

Sesampainya di Thailand mereka langsung menuju Koh Samui. Tempat dimana mereka akan tinggal selama beberapa hari kedepan.

Koh Samui sangatlah indah, salah satu nya pantai yang sangat luar biasa menakjubkan. Resort yang akan Sehun dan Jongin tempati juga sangat bagus, sehingga tak heran kedua nya terkagum-kagum melihat betapa bagus nya Koh Samui.

"Hwaa jinjja daebakk!" Ucap Sehun terkagum-kagum saat mereka baru memasuki lobby untuk mendapatkan kamar di salah satu resort yang ada di Koh Samui ini.

"Berlebihan" gumam Jongin yang masih di dengar Sehun, pemuda itu hanya mengendikkan bahu nya acuh menanggapi ucapan Jongin.

"Give me One room please" Jongin berbicara bahasa inggris pada resepsionis yang melayani mereka.

Dahi Sehun mengernyit saat Jongin berbicara pada resepsionis itu. Ia mendekati Jongin hendak memprotes dengan apa yang Jongin ucapkan pada resepsionis itu.

"Jong, kau bercanda? Kita satu kamar? Yang benar saja?" Protes Sehun sehingga membuat Jongin mau tak mau berbalik menatap nya tajam.

"Kau lupa kalau kita sedang dalam misi huh? Kau cukup diam dan turuti apa kata ku Oh Sehun" desis nya tajam pada Sehun, yang sukses membuat pria itu terdiam.

"This is your key ..your room near with the beach" ujar resepsionis itu menyerahkan kunci pada Jongin dan diterima nya dengan senyum sekilas pada resepsionis tersebut.

Jongin menggandeng tangan Sehun untuk segera menuju kamar mereka, karena ia benar-benar lelah setelah penerbangan mereka yang lumayan memakan waktu itu.

"Aku bisa berjalan sendiri Tuan Kim Jongin" Sehun melepaskan genggaman tangan Jongin.

"Terserah.." Jongin berjalan mendahului Sehun yang sibuk menggerutu kesakitan akibat genggaman tangan Jongin yang sangat kuat pada pergelangan tangan nya.

"Kenapa sih dia itu? Lagi PMS ya?" Saat Sehun sibuk menggerutu, seseorang menabrak nya dari belakang dan membuat Sehun jatuh tersungkur.

"Aduh! Yak.."

"I'm so sorry..are you ok? Sorry I didn't see my way..i'll help you" ucapan seseorang yang menabrak Sehun barusan menyadarkan nya dari lamunan tentang pria tampan nan tinggi di depan nya.

'Gila..tampan bener nih orang ya?' Gumam Sehun dalam hati -_-

"Sorry..are you ok?" Pria tersebut mengguncang pelan bahu Sehun saat dirinya tak mendapat respon dari pria albino itu.

"Ah yeah..don't worry. I'm ok"

"Really..? Ahh do you come from Korea?" Sehun mengangguk membalas pertanyaan pria itu.

"Aku Kris, senang berkenalan dengan mu. Dan maaf aku tadi tak sengaja menabrak mu"

"Kau bisa berbicara bahasa Korea?" Tanya Sehun antusias.

Pria bernama Kris tersebut tersenyum dan mengangguk. Tangan nya terulur melihat jam tangan yang melingkar pada pergelangan tangan kanan nya, dan ia mendesah frustasi mengetahui bahwa diri nya sedang terlambat.

"Maaf, kau benar baik-baik saja kan? Emm begini, aku sudah sangat terlambat untuk menemui seseorang. Jadi, aku akan pergi dan kau bisa menghubungi ku jika kau mengalami cidera, aku akan bertanggung jawab" Kris menyerahkan kartu nama pada Sehun dan pergi meninggalkan nya yang masih terdiam di tempat nya.

"Sudah melamun nya Tuan Oh" ucapan tajam Jongin membuat Sehun tersentak.

"Emm itu.."

"Sudahlah, aku ingin segera beristirahat jadi cepatlah atau aku benar-benar meninggalkan mu disini" Jongin berjalan mendahului Sehun.

"Eh? Jadi tadi kau menunggui ku ya?"

"Aniya..!"

"Ahaha jangan bohong Kim Jongin, kau mengkhawatirkan ku yaaa?" Sehun terus menggoda Jongin disepanjag jalan menuju kamar mereka.

Jongin berhenti sejenak dan menatap Sehun yang terus-terusan menggoda nya.

"Kau mau berhenti menggoda ku atau dengan terpaksa bibir mu ku bungkam dengan paksa oleh bibir ku?" Pertanyaan Jongin barusan membuat Sehun terdiam dan mencerna kata-kata nya.

Jongin sendiri melanjutkan jalan nya dan sedikit menyeringai melihat ekspresi terdiam Sehun.

"Heii yaakk kau mesum Jongiinn!" teriak Sehun yang baru saja menyadari perkataan Jongin. Ia berlari mengejar Jongin yang sudah lumayan jauh, dan ia simpan kartu nama yang Kris berikan ke dalam saku jaket tebal nya.

.

.

.

Sehun berjalan kearah balkon kamar mereka yang langsung berhadapan dengan pantai. Pria itu tak dapat tidur, sehingga lebih memilih menikmati pemandangan pantai di malam hari lewat balkon nya.

"Kau tidak tidur?" Sehun terlonjak kaget saat mengetahui Jongin juga berada di balkon, dan duduk dengan santai nya di kursi sambil memainkan laptop nya.

"Astaga! Kau membuat ku terkejut" Jongin mengangkat bahu dan melanjutkan aktivitas nya berkutat dengan laptop milik nya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Sehun berjalan pelan kearah Jongin lalu menunduk mensejajarkan wajah nya dengan kepala Jongin yang menghadap laptop nya.

"Ini data-data tentang mafia yang kita cari. Kau tau, salah satu anggota atau kaki tangan mereka ternyata tinggal di salah satu resort Koh Samui ini"

"Serius?"

"Iy-" kedua nya tak sengaja berpaling bersamaan dan saat itu juga bibir Jongin menyentuh ujung bibir Sehun. Kedua nya terdiam sampai akhirnya saling menjauh dan kecanggungan pun tercipta diantara mereka.

"Ehem mian, tidurlah Sehun"

"Aku sulit tidur jika bukan di kamar ku sendiri"

"Kau mau kita tidur bersama?" Sehun melotot menatap Jongin.

Jongin segera menyela nya cepat menyadari keambiguan dari perkataan nya.

"M-maksud ku tidur bersama dalam artian kita berbagi tempat tidur. Aku di sisi satu dan kau di sisi yang lain"

"Ahh yah tentu saja, lagipula kita memang hanya mempunyai satu ranjang" Sehun berujar pelan sambil memainkan daun telinga nya.

Jongin segera menutup laptop nya dan berjalan mengikuti Sehun di belakang.

'Aduh sial, kenapa canggung sekali? Kenapa kita seperti pasangan yang sedang bulan madu saja?' Gerutu Sehun dalam hati.

.

.

"Hun.."

"Ya?" Sehun menoleh cepat menatap Jongin yang sedang terlentang menumpukan kedua tangan nya dibelakang lehernya dan memandang langit-langit kamar mereka.

"Mianhae.." Sehun mengeryitkan dahi nya bingung menatap Jongin.

Jongin berbalik menatap Sehun yang juga menatap nya.

"Mianhae karena aku sudah membuat mu dalam bahaya"

Sehun mengangguk mengerti dengan perkataan Jongin.

"Gwenchana?" Jongin tersenyum tulus menatap Sehun.

'Gila, senyum Jongin manis bangeett' batin nya berteriak histeris -_-

Semburat merah menjalari pipi Sehun. Tiba-tiba entah mengapa pipi nya memanas mendapatkan senyuman dari Jongin.

"Tidurlah Hun.." Jongin berbalik memunggungi Sehun. Ia memegangi dadanya yang sedari tadi berdetak tak karuan menatap wajah memerah Sehun barusan.

Sedangkan Sehun sendiri masih tersipu akan ketampanan Jongin saat tersenyum.

Kedua nya terlelap dalam pikiran masing-masing sebelum akhirnya terjatuh dalam dunia mimpi

.

.

.

"Kau yakin mereka akan mengadakan pertemuan di ballroom ini?" Tanya Sehun saat mereka memasuki ballroom yang akan digunakan para anggota mafia nanti malam.

"Ya, dari data yang sajangnim kirim kan mereka akan mengadakan pertemuan di ballroom ini. Salah satu anggota mereka mengadakan resepsi pernikahan disini"

Dahi Sehun mengerut bingung, "Resepsi pernikahan? Woww maksud mu pasangan gay itu benar-benar menikah?" Jongin mengangkat bahu nya acuh menanggapi pertanyaan Sehun.

"Sebaik nya kita segera pergi sebelum seseorang datang dan curiga kepada kita, kau sudah memastikan penyadap itu terpasang dengan benar kan Oh Sehun?"

"Ya, sesuai perintah mu. Aku sudah memasang nya di bangku khusus ketua pimpinan mereka"

"Good Job, kajja!" Sehun dan Jongin beranjak pergi meninggalkan ballroom, tetapi langkah nya terhenti saat suara berat seseorang menyapa gendang telinga mereka.

"What are you doing in here?" Seketika Jongin dan Sehun berdiri mematung ditempat nya. Keringat dingin membasahi kedua nya.

Dan...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Stop!

Ok Cukup part 3 kali ini, takut nya kalau kepanjangan jadi bosen. Dan maaf konflik belum tercipta di part ini.

Big thanks buat yang udah RnR..di chap ini garing banget yak ehehe maaf soal nya lagi gak mood pas ngetik..mianhae *bow

Next part aku usahain share cepet dan kuperbaiki lagi cerita nya.

Annyeong..


	5. Chapter 5

Crazy in Love 4

Cast. : KaiHun (cast lain nyusul)

Rate : T(maybe)

Genre : Crime, Romance gagal, Friendship.

Author : Ridail Magfiroh

Berada dalam kondisi terdesak ataupun terancam bahaya sebenar nya adalah hal biasa bagi anggota SA. Tapi, mengalami kegagalan dalam misi? Bahkan satu kalipun mereka tak pernah melakukan kesalahan hingga mengakibatkan misi nya gagal.

Bagi seorang anggota seperti Jongin, kegagalan dalam misi merupakan kegagalan dalam menjalan kan tugas, dengan kata lain Gagal dalam tugas menjadi SA. Bahkan Jongin sudah bersumpah dalam hati nya jika ia benar-benar ketahuan dan gagal maka ia akan mengundurkan diri sebagai SA.

Perlahan mereka berbalik, mencoba bersikap biasa meskipun keringat dingin membasahi dahi kedua nya.

Sehun tersentak saat melihat siapa yang telah memergoki nya, seketika kegugupan pria itu menghilang digantikan senyum sumringah. Sehun menarik lengan Jongin dan mengapit nya.

"Ahh tidak-tidak..kami hanya melihat-lihat ballroom untuk pesta nanti malam, kita salah satu anggota nya. Benarkan sayang?" dengan pelafalan bahasa Inggris yang -lumayan- fasih, Sehun meminta tanggapan Jongin dengan mengerlingkan mata pada pria tan itu.

Jongin sedikit mengernyit bingung tapi seketika wajah nya berubah santai mengetahui maksud Sehun.

Jongin menarik pinggang Sehun mendekat dan tersenyum pada seseorang yang memergoki mereka yang tak lain adalah staff keamanan.

"Ya, dan kau sangat tidak sopan berbicara dengan sangat kasar pada kami. Kau tau kami siapa bukan?" Jongin menyeringai melihat kegugupan laki-laki berbadan besar di depan nya.

"Sayang, jangan menakuti nya. Ok baiklah..kami tidak akan mengadukan perbuatan mu ini pada pimpinan asal kau memberi jalan untuk kami." Pria itu mengangguk dan menunduk hormat memberi jalan untuk Sehun dan Jongin.

Tangan Sehun terulur ber high five dengan Jongin dan disambut senang hati oleh nya.

.

.

.

"Astaga..aku tak menyangka acara nya semegah ini" Sehun bergumam takjub sedangkan Jongin yang ada di samping nya hanya mengamati sekitar.

"Hun ayo duduk di sebelah sana" Jongin menggandeng Sehun untuk menuju kursi yang dimaksud Jongin.

Seketika langkah kedua nya terhenti, seorang pria tinggi berwajah tegas dengan ditemani pria yang tak kalah tinggi tapi berwajah manis tengah menghadang jalan nya.

"Hei, aku belum pernah melihat kalian sebelum nya. Apa kalian anggota baru?" Tanya pria jangkung berwajah tegas itu pada Jongin dengan logat bahasa Inggris nya yang fasih. Sehun mencengkeram lengan Jongin kuat-kuat takut penyamaran nya gagal.

Jongin mengelus tangan Sehun yang mencengkeram nya erat bermaksud menenangkan Sehun dan mengisyaratkan agar cengkraman nya melonggar.

"Ya, kami anggota baru. Perkenalkan aku Kai dan dia.."

"Shi Xun.." sela Sehun cepat. Sebelum nya Jongin sudah mempersiapkan untuk saat-saat seperti ini. Karena tak mungkin kan jika mereka menggunakan nama asli mereka, bisa ketahuan dan dapat dipastikan mereka kembali ke Korea hanya tinggal nama. Sangat tidak lucu.

"Kau manis sekali Shi Xun..dan kau juga uke tercantik yang pernah kutemui sebelum nya." Ujar pria manis yang sedari tadi diam diamping pria berwajah tegas tersebut.

"T-thank you.." jawab Sehun sedikit tersipu meskipun dirinya paling anti dibilang cantik ataupun manis.

"Oh ya, perkenalkan..aku Jung Jaejong. Dan ini suami ku Jung Yunho" Sehun tampak sedikit ragu menerima jabatan tangan pria manis bernama Jaejong tersebut walaupun pada akhirnya ia membalas uluran tangan pria manis itu.

"Wu Shi Xun..dan d-dia Kim Kai" Sehun berujar kaku.

"Kalian belum menikah?" Tanya Yunho sedikit terkejut mengetahui kedua nya memakai marga masing-masing. Sehun dan Jongin mengangguk canggung.

"Wahh sayang sekali..tapi setelah ini kalian menikah bukan?" Tanya Yunho sekali lagi.

Sehun benar-benar tersipu dengan pasangan gay di depan mereka, bagaimana bisa dengan secara terang-terangan dan sedikit memaksa mereka menanyakan pertanyaan yang bahkan tidak pernah Sehun duga.

"Ya secepat nya" jawab Jongin mantap dan seketika perhatian Sehun teralih pada Jongin seutuh nya dan semburat merah itu menghiasi pipi putih pucat nya.

"Wahh lihat Shi Xun tersipu. Emm Kai boleh aku pinjam Shi Xun sebentar? Aku ingin mengobrol banyak dengan nya." Sehun terdiam menatap Jongin meminta persetujuan -bantuan-

"Em maaf bukan nya aku tidak memperboleh kan. Tapi kekasih ku ini paling tidak bisa jauh dariku. Jadi bisakah kita mengobrol bersama?"

Jaejong tersenyum, "Wahh Kai sangat perhatian dengan mu Shi Xun. Baiklah ayo kita duduk disana"

Dengan mengapit Yunho, Jaejong berjalan memimpin pasangan itu dibelakang nya. Sehun sedikit gugup tadi, dapi bisikan Jongin membuat nya tenang dan merasa baik-baik saja jika berada disamping namja tan itu.

"Tenang lah..aku akan selalu berada disamping mu" begitulah bisikan Jongin tadi, meskipun kata-kata tersebut sudah sangat biasa diucapkan oleh pasangan-pasangan diluaran sana.

.

.

.

Ditengah-tengah acara Jongin sibuk mengawasi gerak-gerik pimpinan mafia itu, sedangkan Sehun sendiri mencoba meminum minuman dari pasangan gay yang ditemui nya tadi yang kini entah dimana mereka pergi

Diangkatnya gelas itu sampai menyetarai bibir Sehun dan dengan sigap ia teguk, mata nya pun berpendar menatap orang-orang yang sedang menikmati acara resepsi pernikahan tersebut.

Saat minuman tersebut memasuki tenggorokan Sehun, sensasi panas langsung menyergapi tenggorokan nya.

Jongin sibuk menggumam dengan apa yang ia dengarkan dari percakapan sang ketua mafia melalui earphone penyadap yang ia pasang tadi siang.

"Segera kirim barang tersebut tengah malam. Dengan begitu kita bisa menghindari pemeriksaan saat semua orang sibuk dengan acara mereka masing-masing. Dan pastikan tidak ada anggota yang mengetahui nya" ucap pria jangkung yang memiliki wajah tegas dan penuh wibawa, yang tengah memberikan tugas pada kaki tangan nya tersebut.

"Barang? apa yang ia maksud itu sejenis obat terlarang? Ataukah semacam penggelapan senjata" Jongin sibuk mencermati percakapan itu. Hingga akhirnya pembicaraan itu usai dan sang ketua pergi dengan terburu-buru setelah menerima bisikan dari anak buah nya yang lain.

"Apa yang-" suara Jongin tertahan di tenggorokan sesaat ia mendengar pintu ballroom di dobrak dengan keras dan menampakkan berbondong-bondong anggota SWAT yang tengah mengepung ruangan tersebut, menodongkan senjata nya dan menangkap para anggota mafia yang berada di ruangan ini maupun yang tengah melarikan diri.

"Anggota SWAT? T-tunggu apa yang..aishh Sehun kajja lari dari sini" Jongin melirik Sehun yang tengah membaringkan kepala nya diatas meja.

Diguncangkan nya tubuh Sehun, tapi pria cantik itu tak merespon, hanya gumaman yang tak jelas yang di dengar Jongin. Satu yang pasti, Sehun tengah mabuk, batin Jongin.

"Sehun! Yakk bocah ini benar-benar..kau meminum minuman beralkohol? Bodoh..!"

Sedikit mengacak rambut nya frustasi, Jongin membopong Sehun. Merunduk dan berjalan pelan kearah pintu yang tertutup rapat yang tersambung dengan balkon di depan nya.

Jongin sedikit berdiri, melihat apa yang terjadi jika ia terjun dari balkon. Setelah nya Jongin benar-benar bersyukur dalam hati karena di bawah balkon terdapat kolam renang.

Dengan cekatan ia mengambil kursi yang berada di dekatnya dan memecahkan kaca pintu yang tengah terkunci tersebut. Suara pecahan kaca tersebut membuat beberapa anggota SWAT menatap Jongin tajam, mereka segera berseru untuk memerintahkan para anggota yang lain agar segera mengejar dan mengkap Jongin dan Sehun yang mencoba melarikan diri.

"Dua orang itu akan kabur..cepat tangkap mereka!" teriak sang pemimpin untuk mengomando bawahan nya.

Jongin buru-buru membawa tubuh Sehun berdiri di bibir balkon.

"Jongin hik..aku tadi hik melihat Kris di pesta ini, tapi apa yang ia lakukan di pesta anggota mafia gay itu? Apa dia gay? Tapi, dia sangat tampan tadi hehehe" racau Sehun yang tak dapat dimengerti Jongin.

"Heii sialan, jangan mabuk disaat seperti ini! Bangun Sehun..kita dalam bahaya" Jongin menepuk pelan pipi Sehun berusaha mengembalikan kesadaran pria albino tersebut. Dirasa usahanya sia-sia dan para anggota SWAT sudah semakin dekat, Jongin bersiap diri untuk terjun dari balkon lantai 10 saat ini.

"Semoga kita tidak mati setelah ini" gumam Jongin, kentara sekali ada nada khawatir dari cara nya berbicara, bagaimana tidak! Ia tidak pernah terjun bebas dari lantai 10 meskipun dibawah nya air sekalipun.

Direngkuh nya tubuh Sehun dari samping dan mulai berhitung dalam hati sebelum akhirnya ia melompat, sebelum nya ia mendengar suara tembakan menyertai tubuh kedua nya saat terjun bebas dan tenggelam dalam kolam renang.

"Apakah aku tertembak? Ataukah Sehun tertembak? Akankah akhirnya aku mati dalam misi yang tidak berhasil ini?" Gumam hati Jongin berteriak keras dalam kungkungan dingin nya air kolam renang yang membuat nya hampir tak sadar kan diri.

Tidak! Jangan mati Jongin! Kau harus menyelamatkan dirimu dan Sehun! , Sesuatu dalam diri Jongin meneriakkan kata tersebut sehingga kesadaran Jongin kembali, dan secepat mungkin pandangam nya menyapu kedalam luas nya kolam renang dan mencari keberadaan tubuh Sehun yang terlepas dari dekapan nya.

Jongin panik setengah mati, berkali-kali ia mengambil udara sebanyak-banyak nya kepermukaan sebelum menyelam kembali mencari tubuh Sehun, bagaimanapun juga Sehun sedang mabuk tak sadarkan diri, dan jika ia tidak bisa ditemukan oleh Jongin dapat dipastikan Sehun bisa tewas mengapung keesokan hari nya.

"Tidak-tidak-tidak Sehun!" Jongin berteriak, ia benar-benar panik saat ini, ayolah Jongin tenang kan dirimu dan cari keberadaan Sehun. Gumam nya.

Jongin berusaha menenangkan diri nya dan seketika pandangan nya menajam melihat sesuatu jauh didasar kolam renang itu menarik seluruh perhatian nya, dan ketika cahaya sinar rembulan menyapu seluruh kolam renang, barulah Jongin sadar bahwa itu adalah tubuh Sehun, ia tenggelam di dasar.

Dengan secepat mungkin ia menyelam lebih dalam, dan disitulah ia menemukan Sehun dengan wajah datar nan pucat nya. Jongin segera meraih jemari Sehun dan menarik pinggang pemuda itu, lalu berenang ketepian kolam dan membawa nya keatas.

Jongin menepuk pelan pipi Sehun, mencoba menyadarkan pria itu dan sedikit berjongkok sekedar memastikan ia masih bernafas. Tapi kenyataan membuat nya menelan pahit-pahit harapan nya, wajah nya seketika memucat mengetahui bahwa Sehun tak bernafas.

Dengan perasaan campur aduk ia mencoba melakukan CPR pada Sehun, menekan dada nya berkali-kali dan memberi nya nafas buatan dari mulut nya.

Air mata nya menetes membanjiri pipi dan jatuh kewajah putih pucat Sehun yang semakin pucat.

"Brengsek bangun! Hiks jangan tinggalkan aku..! aku bersumpah tak akan memaafkan mu jika kau mati sialan!" Teriak nya frustasi disela-sela tangis dan aktivitas nya memberikan Sehun nafas buatan.

"Bangun Sehun, please..bangun! Kau bodoh! Aku akan sangat membencimu jika kau sampai mati!" Jongin terus berteriak dan menangis, mata nya semakin memanas saat melihat ada jejak darah yang merembes di pundak Sehun. Sehun tertembak!

Jongin benar-benar semakin kalut saat ini.

"Sialan..Tuhan please kembalikan Sehun, jangan ambil dia dariku!" Ucapan Jongin melemah, seakan harapan nya menyelamatkan Sehun telah musnah. Ia menangis dan meraung di dada Sehun saat usaha nya melakukan CPR tak berdampak apapun pada tubuh Sehun.

"Bangun Sehun, hiks please..aku-aku bahkan belum mengatakan bahwa-bahwa aku-" Jongin benar-benar terpukul saat ini, apakah Sehun benar-benar akan meninggalkan nya? Benarkah Sehun mati seperti ini gara-gara dirinya?

Ia terus menangis di dahi Sehun dan terus memukuli pelan dada pria tersebut. Ia sudah tak peduli akan aksi melarikan diri nya dari anggota SWAT sia-sia dan akan membuat nya tertangkap lalu mereka menemukan keberadaan nya disini.

"-bahwa aku-aku mencintai mu Sehun" Jongin melanjutkan kata-kata nya yang sempat tertahan karena isakan tangis nya yang menjadi.

"Bangun Sehun, please.."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Selesai..alias TBC

Ok..makasih buat yang udah RnR

dan makasih juga buat yang udah respon ama ff absurd ini.

Segala komentar ataupun kritikan tentang ff ini silahkan anda semua tuangkan pada kolom Review dan aku akan menerima nya ehehe.

Ok..annyeong..

Big Thanks To..

nicerindi / utsukushii02 / DarKid Yehet / urikaihun / Hyun Hiroshi / izz. sweetcity / byunperverthun / Nagisa Kitagawa / yehetxoxo / DiraLeeXiOh / meliarisky7 / firdaaasa / L Winds / Zieko / Kaisehun / Coffee-Milk / Ichizuki Takumi / kireimozaku / ming / Cryzie / Yeon- Sso / nhaonk / Guest / Misaki Yumi / afranabilah19 / FriederichOfficial / jihyunk16 / DarkJong- WhiteHun / bear / YukinaChanS17 / Babypinkeu / park ming / Imel jewels / thedolphinduck / Mr. Jongin albino / luexohun / BubbleVee / mfaz

Terima kasih untuk review nya hehe..dan adakan yang belum aku sebut?


	6. Chapter 6

Maaaffff update nya ngareett..hehe

di chap ini tolong sediakan kresek (?) karena cerita nya bikin mual, kembung dan masuk angin (loe kira apaan) jadi saya tegas kan sekali lagi..kalau nggak kuat bisa ambil tuh kresek hehe dan lambaikan pada kamera kalau gak kuat bwahaha..

Oke udah cincong nya..yuk Happy Reading..

If you Don't like this ff..Don't READ oke..you can go away..trims

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Crazy in Love 5

Cast. : KaiHun and other

Rate : T(maybe)

Genre : Crime, Romance gagal, Friendship.

Author : Ridail Magfiroh

.

.

.

"Bangun Sehun, please.."

Hening..

Jongin masih terisak dalam keheningan, dahi nya masih terus menempel di dahi Sehun. Tangan nya masih menepuk dada Sehun meskipun kali ini ia sudah tak menepuk nya sekeras tadi.

Jongin menyerah, ia berhenti mengucapkan doa, rasanya Tuhan tidak akan mengabulkan doa nya. Ia lelah, rasanya semua akan sia-sia.

Dan disaat ia sudah benar-benar menyerah kepada takdir dan harapan nya, tiba-tiba tubuh Sehun bergerak dan mulut nya terbatuk mengeluarkan air, ia bernafas lagi! Sehun bernafas, pria itu bernafas kembali meskipun nafas nya putus-putus.

Jongin mengusap kasar mata nya lalu menatap Sehun berbinar. Sehun kembali! Tuhan telah mengembalikan Sehun pada nya.

Sehun menatap Jongin dengan pandangan sendu nya, bibir nya membiru kedinginan dan rasa sakit itu langsung menyerang pundak kanan bagian bawah nya. Tangan nya ingin menyentuhnya tapi Jongin mencegah.

"J-Jongin..ap-apa yang terjadi. Ini sakit.." Sehun berujar lemah sambil menahan sakit. Ia menggeram kesakitan merasakan sakit nya bagian itu.

"Mianhae Sehun, lagi-lagi aku membuatmu dalam keadaan bahaya.." Jongin memeluk Sehun, ia pun tak henti-henti nya membisikkan kata maaf pada pria itu.

Sehun hanya terdiam, ia tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Jujur saja melihat sikap Jongin seperti ini membuat hati nya menghangat.

"Jongin.." ujar Sehun parau, namja itu tetap mengucapkan kata maaf berkali-kali.

...

Pria tinggi berwajah tampan dengan pakaian serba hitam itu berlari dengan tergesa setelah mendengar suara tembakan dan sesuatu yang jatuh terjebur dengan keras di sekitar kolam renang.

Dengan hati-hati ia mencoba mengamati sekeliling dan segera menuju kearah suara itu berasal. Jantung nya berdegup kencang saat melihat punggung kokoh seseorang itu terus berteriak histeris dengan pria di pelukan nya.

Ia berjalan pelan menuju kedua orang tersebut, ia terus berdoa semoga ia bertemu dengan seseorang yang dicari nya, seseorang yang menjadi alasan nya pula dikirim kesini.

Ia mulai bernafas lega saat pria itu tak berteriak lagi, yang ada hanya tangis haru dan bisikan-bisikan yang tak bisa ia dengar.

Saat langkah kaki nya tepat berada dibelakang kedua pria itu tangan nya terulur menyentuh pundak kokoh namja yang tengah memeluk namja satu nya.

"Jongin-ssi.." panggil nya sedikit meremas pundak Jongin.

Pria itu, Jongin berbalik pelan dengan perasaan campur aduk antara takut dan gelisah, ia takut anggota SWAT telah menemukan mereka.

Tapi perasaan itu tiba-tiba menguar hilang digantikan perasaan lega, ia bersyukur anggota SWAT tidak sedang mengepung nya meskipun ia belum bisa memastikan bahwa namja di depan nya ini orang baik yang kebetulan mengenal nya.

Jongin mengerutkan dahi nya bingung menatap namja itu.

"Aku Park Chanyeol, kalian bisa memanggilku Chanyeol hyung karena aku lebih tua beberapa tahun dari kalian. Aku agen baru SA yang dikirim langsung oleh Jonghyun sajangnim untuk membantu kalian." Seakan bisa membaca pikiran Jongin, Chanyeol segera menjelaskan identitas nya pada Jongin.

"Apa yang terjadi Jongin? Bukankah kalian dalam misi menyamar?" Chanyeol mencoba bertanya pada Jongin yang sudah mulai menurunkan kewaspadaan pada nya.

"Aku tidak tau hyung, saat aku berhasil mencuri dengar pembicaraan ketua mafia itu tiba-tiba tim SWAT mendobrak pintu dan menangkap semua anggota kecuali ketua mafia itu karena ia berhasil meloloskan diri terlebih dahulu. Dan karena kami dalam penyamaran, anggota SWAT hampir menangkap kami." Jelas Jongin sambil sedikit menerawang dengan kejadian-kejadian yang menurut nya ganjal.

Chanyeol menatap sekilas Sehun yang terdiam dengan wajah pucat nya sebelum membalas perkataan Jongin.

"Itu.."

"Jongin, aku mengantuk.." Sehun memotong pembicaraan mereka. Oh! Jongin pabbo, ia lupa bahwa Sehun sedang terluka dan pemuda itu juga kedinginan. Bukankah keselamatan Sehun menjadi prioritas utama nya jika Sehun sudah sadar tadi.

"Tidak Sehun! Jangan tidur, tetaplah terjaga..tetap bersamaku!" Jongin berujar panik, ia menepuk-nepuk pipi Sehun berusaha membuat nya tetap terjaga. Jongin tidak ingin ia kehilangan Sehun lagi.

Segera ia menaruh kedua lengan nya diantara punggung dan bawah lutut Sehun dan mulai menggendongnya.

"Hyung, kau harus membantuku" Chanyeol mengangguk pasti.

"Apa kita akan ke rumah sakit?"

"Tidak hyung, itu aka berbahaya. Apakah kau tinggal di resort Koh Samuai hyung?"

Sekali lagi Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Aku menyamarkan nama ku, dan berpura-pura sebagai turis biasa yang sedang menikmati liburan di Thailand."

"Bagus, kita pergi ke kamar mu hyung. Dan sekarang kau cari jalan yang aman tanpa diketahui untuk menuju kamar mu hyung" Chanyeol mengangguk dan memimpin langkah mereka menuju kamar nya.

Setelah mereka sampai di kamar Chanyeol, Jongin segera membaringkan Sehun dengan posisi menelungkup ke meja dapur yang sebelum nya sudah Chanyeol singkirkan perabotan makan dan memberinya alas selimut berlipat ganda agar tubuh Sehun tidak kesakitan.

Bukan tanpa alasan Jongin membaringkan Sehun di meja dapur, itu ia gunakan agar ia bisa mengobati luka Sehun. Ia hanya tidak ingin mengotori ranjang dan meninggalkan bekas darah yang akan menimbulkan kecurigaan.

"Kau harus menggantikan baju Sehun, atau tidak dia bisa mati kedinginan Jongin." Jongin mengangguk paham.

"Hyung, pergilah ke kamar ku di kamar no 89 dan ambil baju Sehun serta tas besar berwarna putih di sudut lemari. Palli hyung, dan pastikan tidak ada yang melihat mu atau mencurigai mu. Ini kunci kamar kami" Chanyeol mengangguk mengambil kunci kamar yang diberikan oleh Jongin.

Sepeninggal Chanyeol, Jongin mencoba mengembalikan kesadaran Sehun dengan mengelus pelan pipi nya dan sedikit melakukan percakapan yang ia harapkan membuat Sehun bangun kembali.

...

Chanyeol kembali dengam barang yang diminta Jongin. Ia segera meletakkan di meja dan dengan cekatan Jongin membuka tas putih besar milik nya lalu mengeluarkan gunting yang digunakan untuk operasi.

Digunting nya baju Sehun sehingga membuat pria itu half naked. Ia menyuruh Chanyeol untuk mengambil selimut untuk menutupi sebagian tubuh Sehun agar pria itu tidak kedinginan.

Jongin memakai sarung tangan steril nya untuk pelaksanaan bedah, "Kau mau membedah nya sendiri Jongin?" Jongin mengangguk, ia mulai menuangkan cairan alkohol untuk membersihkan darah yang masih terus mengalir di pundak kanan bawah nya.

"Sehun, kau masih bersama ku?" Tanya Jongin memastikan agar Sehun tetap terjaga. Sehun mengangguk lemah.

"Hyung ajak dia bicara"

"Tapi Jongin, dia seperti nya sangat lelah. Biarkan dia tidur, setidaknya bius dia agar tidak merasakan sakit. Dia akan tetap bangun meski kau membiarkan nya tidur, aku yakin itu"

Jongin menghela nafas nya pasrah, apa yang dikatakan Chanyeol ada benarnya. Ia pun segera menyuntikkan obat bius pada Sehun.

"Astaga, hyung..Sehun benar-benar kehilangan banyak darah. Apa golongan darah mu hyung?"

"A"

Jongin mendesah frustasi, " Golongan darah Sehun O, tidak ada cara lain. Hyung segera ambil darah ku, golongan darah ku juga O. Aku akan memberimu instruksi."

Chanyeol bersuara menyerukan protes nya, "Tapi Jongin, kau masih harus mengoperasi Sehun. Apa kau bisa baik-baik saja dengan keadaan seperti itu"

"Gwenchana, kita tidak ada waktu lagi hyung. Kita harus segera menyelamatkan Sehun. Bagaimanapun aku sudah membuat nya terjun dari lantai 10 dengan dia dalam keadaan mabuk"

"Mwo? Ya..kalian gila aishh yaak"

"Palli hyung.."

Setelah mengambil darah sebanyak 1 kantong, Jongin melanjutkan bedah nya pada Sehun. Ia telah memerintahkan Chanyeol untuk menjadi tiang penyangga sementara kantong darah tersebut.

Jongin mulai membedah Sehun, mengeluarkan peluru tersebut lalu menjahit nya.

Hingga detik menjadi menit dan menjadi jam. Tak terasa jika operasi itu membutuhkan waktu 4 jam. Chanyeol yang sedari tadi menggumam kelelahan akhirnya dapat menemukan tiang penyangga sehingga Jongin juga dapat memasangkan infus pasca operasi tersebut.

...

Jongin mendesah lelah sekaligus puas melihat operasi nya berhasil. Setelah ia membedah Sehun, pria tan itu segera mengganti baju Sehun dan memindahkan tubuh nya keranjang dengan posisi miring.

Jongin beranjak untuk membereskan semua dan mengganti pakaian nya. Wajah tampan nya sangat terlihat kelelahan dan pucat, bahkan ia hampir terjatuh jika Chanyeol tidak memegangnya.

"Kau pucat Jongin, tidurlah disamping ranjang Sehun..biar sisanya aku yang membereskan" Jongin mengangguk, pria itu segera naik kesisi ranjang, menatap sejenak wajah Sehun sebelum akhir nya kesadaran nya direnggut oleh rasa lelah nya dan membuat nya tertidur sambil memegang tangan Sehun.

.

.

.

Keesokan pagi nya Jongin terbangun dengan keringat bercucuran, sepertinya ia telah mengalami mimpi buruk barusan. Ia menoleh kesamping menatap wajah pulas Sehun yang tengah tertidur. Seperti nya Sehun mulai membaik, wajah nya tak terlihat pucat lagi.

Ia beranjak dari ranjang dan berjalan ke dapur mengambil minum, tiba-tiba saja rasa pusing itu menyerang kepala nya. Ia meneguk habis air putih yang dituangkan nya kedalam gelas dan menengadahkan kepala berusaha menghilangkan rasa pusing dikepala nya.

Dahi nya mengerut tak menyadari keberadaan Chanyeol. Dimana pria itu, gumam nya dalam hati.

Ia pun akhirnya berjalan menuju balkon dan menemukan Chanyeol yang sedang sibuk dengan laptop nya.

"Oh? Hyung..apa yang kau lakukan dipagi buta seperti ini?" Jongin mengambil tempat duduk disamping Chanyeol.

"Aniya, hanya sedang melacak keberadaan ketua mafia itu. Jonghyun sajangnim memberiku data nya tadi malam. Em bagaimana dengan kondisi mu dan Sehun. Kau tahu Jonghyun sajangnim terus menelpon ku semalaman untuk menanyakan kabar mu, ia telah mendengar tentang penyergapan tim SWAT semalam"

"Menurut nya ini sangat mengganjal. Dan ketua mafia itu dikabarkan lolos dari penyergapan kemarin. Bahkan siang ini ia akan mengadakan pertemuan dengan seseorang. Apakah kau tau siapa Jongin?" Chanyeol berseru antusias tentang apa yang ia ketahui.

Jongin mengurut pelipis nya pelan mendengar ocehan Chanyeol yang beruntut tanpa jeda itu.

"Hyung..kau membuat sakit kepala ku makin parah" desah nya parau.

"Hehe mian, kau mau minum obat penghilang sakit kepala?"

"Aniya..lanjutkan yang tadi"

"Hm aku sudah selesai. Sekarang jelaskan kepada ku sekali lagi tentang peristiwa kemarin, kenapa tim SWAT bisa tiba-tiba menyerbu?"

Jongim menghela, "Seperti kata ku kemarin, Tim SWAT tiba-tiba datang dan sebelum nya ketua mafia itu sudah pergi terlebih dahulu, seperti nya ia telah mengendus kedatangan tim SWAT"

"Ini aneh.."

"Ne..eh? Sebelum nya aku berfikirJonghyun sajangnim yang mengutus mereka. Tapi tidak mungkin, jika mereka bekerja sama dengan Jonghyun sajangnim, mereka akan mengenali kita dan membiarkan kami pergi. Tapi semalam tidak, mereka juga mengejar kami."

Chanyeol sedikit berfikir, tangan nya bermain dibawah dagunya, memasang wajah tampak serius mencermati semua.

"Ini bukankah berarti..ada anggota dari kumpulan organisasi atau lembaga keamanan lain yang juga sedang melakukan penyelidikan tentang mafia itu"

Mata Jongin seketika membelalak, betapa bodoh nya ia tidak menyadari ini sebelum nya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Selesai..alias TBC haha

Kepanjangan? Iya

Jelek? Iya

Absurd? Iya

Oke semoga yang baca tidak muntah setelah ini oke..

Dan tak lupa untuk ku ucapkan Big Thanks buat yg mau RCL..

Big Thanks To..

nicerindi / utsukushii02 / DarKid Yehet / urikaihun / Hyun Hiroshi / izz. sweetcity / byunperverthun / Nagisa Kitagawa / yehetxoxo / DiraLeeXiOh / meliarisky7 / firdaaasa / L Winds / Zieko / Kaisehun / Coffee-Milk / Ichizuki Takumi / kireimozaku / ming / Cryzie / Yeon- Sso / nhaonk / Guest / Misaki Yumi / afranabilah19 / FriederichOfficial / jihyunk16 / DarkJong- WhiteHun / bear / YukinaChanS17 / Babypinkeu / park ming / Imel jewels / thedolphinduck / Mr. Jongin albino / luexohun / BubbleVee / mfaz / yookyung / luexohun / nin nina / tiffanychoi23byun / leeyeol / BubbleVee

Terima kasih untuk review nya hehe..dan adakah yang belum aku sebut?

Annyeong..


	7. Chapter 7

Crazy in Love 6

Cast : KaiHun (cast lain nyusul)

Rate : T(maybe)

Genre : Crime, Romance gagal, Friendship.

Author : Ridail Magfiroh

"Ini bukankah berarti..ada anggota dari kumpulan organisasi atau lembaga keamanan lain yang juga sedang melakukan penyelidikan tentang mafia itu"

Mata Jongin seketika membelalak, betapa bodoh nya ia tidak menyadari ini sebelum nya.

"Ohh berarti ini hanyalah kesalah pahaman belaka? Tapi kira-kira anggota dari lembaga atau organisasi mana yang turut campur dalam pengejaran mafia ini? lagipula aku melihat mereka bukan tim SWAT Korea, melainkan tim SWAT Amerika."

Chanyeol mengacak rambut nya gemas, "Aishh sungguh membingung kan. Oh ya Jongin, melihat mu yang pandai dalam membedah Sehun semalam, kau mendapatkan keahlian itu dari mana?"

Jongin tersenyum sekilas dan memandang hamparan pantai di depan nya, "Aku mendapatkan nya saat di militer, aku seorang tim medis sekaligus pimpinan bagi anggota ku saat terjun di medan perang hyung."

Chanyeol mengangguk paham. Kedua nya terdiam lama sebelum akhir nya Chanyeol berseru saat menatap laptop nya.

"Wae hyung?"

"Pimpinan mafia itu, dia melakukan transaksi penyelundupan senjata ilegal, ganja dan..."

Sudah Jongin kira bahwa mafia itu benar-benar melakukan transaksi kedua barang tersebut.

"..dan organ manusia. Oh sialan! ia membuat ku mual. Apa ia tidak mempunyai hati? Disini dikatakan bahwa ia sering melakukan penculikan untuk mengambil organ dalam nya. Tak jarang pula korban nya banyak yang meninggal. Gila, dasar psikopat" Chanyeol menyumpah pada pimpinan mafia itu yang tega-tega nya berbuat licik.

"Mereka licik hyung..ia seorang mafia kejam."

"Aisshh aku turut prihatin pada korban-korban nya. Dengan kejam nya ia meninggalkan korban-korban nya itu tak sadarkan diri di bak yang berisi penuh es pasca operasi pencurian organ dalam nya. Aigoo, dia benar-benar harus segera ditangkap."

"Ya itu pasti hyung.."

"Hyung, coba cari tau siapakah orang yang menjadi partner bisnis nya itu?" mendengar Jongin berkata seperti itu is pun segera mencari tau.

"John William.." kedua nya saling menatap satu sama lain dan berseru bersamaan.

"Apa kau berpikiran sama dengan ku hyung?"

"Ne.."

"Kalau feeling ku benar..SWAT sekarang sedang bersiap-siap untuk menangkap mereka ketika pengiriman itu dilaksanakan siang ini. Tapi semua itu hanya pengalihan saja."

Chanyeol mengernyit menatap Jongin, "Mafia itu sudah mengirim kan barang tersebut kepada John William semalam karena aku sendiri yang mendengar nya dari percakapan mereka semalam lewat alat penyadap yang kupasang."

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu.."

"Ya..sementara mereka mengalihkan perhatian tim SWAT lewat pemberitahuan bohong itu, mereka diam-diam akan meninggalkan Thailand tanpa diketahui."

"Waahh benar-benar licik."

"Jadi tugas mu hyung, cari informasi dari bandara mana dan pukul berapa mereka akan take off..aku yakin mereka akan menyamar oh? Dan kemungkinan mereka mengambil penerbangan dengan penumpang yang paling banyak untuk menghindari kecurigaan. Kau sudah tau kan hyung kemana John William dan mafia itu pergi?" Jongin menyeringai sekilas.

Sambil mengangguk Chanyeol bertepuk tangan mengetahui kecerdasan Jongin.

"Wahh kau memang hebat Jongin, tak salah jika Jonghyun sajangnim selalu memberi mu tugas yang tak biasa anggota lain kerjakan."

Jongin tersenyum sekilas, "Kau berlebihan hyung"

"Aniya aniya..kau, selain tampan dan pintar dalam dunia medis, kau juga sangat pandai memecahkan masalah."

Jongin tak menjawab. Ia bangkit dari kursi nya dan memandang Chanyeol sejenak.

"Aku akan melihat keadaan Sehun dan membuat kan kita sarapan. Aku harap kita dapat menangkap mafia itu."

Chanyeol mengangguk tanpa melihat Jongin. Jongin segera berjalan meninggalkan Chanyeol tetapi sebelumnya ia berbalik lagi.

"Oh ya hyung..Ketua mafia itu juga menjadikan anggota gay mereka untuk pengalihan perhatian. Ia membuat sekelompok anggota hanya agar mereka sekan-akan terlihat seperti sekelompok mafia biasa, tapi dalam kenyataan ia menggunakan nya untuk menutupi kebusukan nya. Dan hanya SA saja yang mengetahuinya, tapi melihat tim SWAT yang juga datang, mungkin mereka sudah mengendus keganjilan dalam kelompok mafia tersebut."

"Wahh tidak bisa disangka..oke aku akan bekerja keras untuk mencari informasi dengan begitu kita bisa segera menangkap nya" Jongin mengangguk dan pergi menuju ranjang Sehun.

...

"Eoh? Kau bangun?" Sehun mengangguk lirih, ia berusaha untuk duduk namun Jongin melarang nya. Ia tidak ingin Sehun terlalu banyak bergerak dulu karena itu akan membuat masa penyembuhan nya semakin lama.

"Jongin apa yang terjadi?" Jongin menghela nafas, ia tak tahu harus menceritakan semua dari mana, jujur saja ia takut Sehun akan membenci nya jika pria albino tahu bahwa ia hampir membuat Sehun meninggalkan dunia untuk selama nya.

Sehun menggenggam tangan Jongin saat melihat pria tan di depan nya ini diam tak menjawab pertanyaan nya.

"Waegeuraeyo?"

"Eobseo..tapi Sehun, sebelum aku menceritakan semuanya aku ingin meminta maaf padamu, mau kah kau memaafkan ku? Dan setelah nya kau boleh memukul atau mencaci ku bahkan membunuh ku sekaligus setelah kau memutuskan mengambil tindakan apa sesudah aku menceritakan semua"

Sehun mengangguk pasti, "Aku memaafkan mu Jongin apapun yang terjadi" Sehun mengukir senyum setelah nya, Jongin sempat tertegun bagaimana bisa pria albino ini mau memaafkan kesalahan nya yang selalu saja membuat diri nya merenggang nyawa dalam tugas yang diemban berasama diri nya.

Dengan berat hati dan penuh penyesalan Jongin menceritakan semua, dimana ia mabuk dan tim SWAT datang, hingga keberadaan Chanyeol diantara nya.

Sehun tersenyum tulus menatap Jongin, jemari nya semakin erat menggenggam tangan nya.

"Kenapa kau meminta maaf? Justru aku yang seharus nya meminta maaf karena aku sudah membuat misi kita berantakan, bahkan aku sampai mabuk saat bertugas, Oh? Jongin ini bahkan murni kesalahan ku? Kau yang seharus nya marah padaku?"

Jongin menggelengkan kepala nya, bagaimana bisa Sehun menyalahkan dirinya, jika Jongin lah yang lebih pantas disalahkan karena hampir membuatnya kehilangam nyawa.

Jongin tersenyum sekilas lalu mengelus puncak kepala Sehun, mata nya sekilas menatap wajah sendu Sehun. Jongin semakin mantap untuk menjalankan rencana -yang ia putuskan beberapa jam lalu- terhadap Sehun, ya..ini untuk kebaikan diri pria albino di depan nya.

"Makanlah! Aku membuatkan bubur untuk mu" Sehun menggeleng lemah berusaha menolak Jongin secara halus.

"Aku tidak bisa makan, efek alkohol kemarin malam benar-benar membuat perutku mual terus" ujar nya mengiba pada Jongin yang berusaha untuk tidak memaksa nya makan.

"Maka dari itu aku membuatkan makanan ini untuk mu, ada sup rumput laut juga. Aku jamin perut mu tak akan mual lagi jika memakan itu." Sehun tetap bersikukuh menolak perintah Jongin yang memaksa nya agar makan.

"Berhenti bersikap keras kepala Sehun" desis nya tajam dan membuat Sehun tertunduk, O-oh apa Jongin salah bicara? Ia tak bermaksud membuat Sehun murung begini, jujur saja Jongin rindu -sangat- dengan Sehun yang ceria dan banyak bicara, bahkan ia rela dimaki oleh Sehun seharian asal namja itu ceria kembali.

Jongin menghela nafas dan mengusap lengan Sehun pelan, "Maaf ne, aku tidak bermaksud menyinggung mu. Baiklah jika kau tak mau makan, tapi ijinkan aku menyuapi mu sekali saja. Setidak nya perut mu terisi, ne?" Jongin membujuk Sehun. Wait..kenapa Jongin seperhatian ini pada Sehun? Bahkan sikap Jongin seperti seorang kekasih yang sedang membujuk kekasih nya yang merajuk. Oh? Ingatkah dia kalau Jongin pernah menyatakan perasaan nya pada Sehun saat detik-detik pria itu sekarat. Tidak keren..

Sehun mengangguk, setidak nya Jongin sudah berbaik hati dan mau repot-repot karena nya, dan sangat tidak adil jika Sehun terus menolak niat baik Jongin.

Jongin beranjak dari duduk nya di kursi samping ranjang dan membantu Sehun untuk bangun dan setengah duduk di kepala ranjang.

Meskipun sedikit menahan sakit di pundak, Sehun tidak menampakkan rasa sakit nya. Sehun hanya tak ingin melihat Jongin semakin bersalah karena nya, begitulah pikirnya.

Jongin dengan telaten menyuapi Sehun meski suapan pertama sudah masuk ke perut Sehun, pria tan berparas tampan itu masih terus menyuapi nya. Setidak nya Sehun masih belum menolak suapan nya, dan seperti apa yang dikatakan Jongin tadi Sehun mungkin sudah tak merasakan mual nya karena memakan sup rumput laut nya.

"Mashita? Perut mu tak mual lagi bukan?" Sehun mengangguk antusias dengan senyum ceria nya. Syukurlah, inilah yang Jongin tunggu, melihat Sehun tersenyum seperti biasa nya. Bagi Jongin, senyum cildish Sehun tak ada dua nya. Maka, Jonginpun merapikan surai depan Sehun yang berwarna blonde tersebut.

"Jongin?"

"Ya?"

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Jaejoong dan Yunho hyung? Apa mereka ditangkap oleh anggota SWAT?"

Jongin sejenak mengalihkan pandangan nya kearah mangkuk Sehun untuk menyuapi pria itu lagi sebelum menjawab nya.

Ia mengangkat bahu nya ragu, "Aku tidak begitu memperhatikan, tapi sebelum kau mabuk mereka tiba-tiba sudah menghilang dan aku tak tau dimana mereka, dan jika beruntung mungkin mereka dapat lolos dari anggota SWAT"

Sehun mengangguk-anggukan kepala nya mengerti, oh ya? Jangan melupakan bahwa Jongin pun menceritakan semua nya kepada Sehun tentang kebusukan pimpinan mafia, entah itu kejahatan ataupun semua rencana-rencana licik nya. Ingatkan? Kalau Sehun juga anggota SA bahkan rekan nya, jadi Sehun berhak mengetahui semua nya.

"Kyaaaaaa..." Jongin dan Sehun terperanjat kaget mendengar teriakan memekakan Chanyeol, bahkan makanan Sehun -sup- yang berada di tangan nya sedikit terciprat kemuka nya akibat teriakan berlebihan Chanyeol.

"Hyuuuunngg!" Teriak Jongin Sebal, bibir kissable nya sibuk menggerutu tentang Chanyeol. Sehun mengambil tisu di nakas samping tempat tidur dan mengelap wajah Jongin susah payah.

"Biar aku bersihkan sendiri hun, kau jangan terlalu banyak bergerak" tanpa melihat kearah Sehun, Jongin mengambil tisu yang berada ditangan Sehun dan tanpa sengaja tangan nya bersentuhan dengan tangan dingin Sehun, kedua nya pun saling pandang dan terdiam untuk sesaat.

"Jong-ups, sepertinya umm aku akan kembali 10 menit lagi saja, hwaa aku sangat haus dan lapar." Chanyeol terkikik melihat adegan Jongin dan Sehun barusan, ia memutuskan untuk tak mengganggu mereka berdua.

Jongin segera sadar dari lamunan nya setelah mendengar ucapan Park-konyol-Chanyeol. Ia buru-buru mengambil tisu dari tangan Sehun, sedangkan Sehun sendiri masih tersenyum melihat Jongin. Merasa dirinya ditatap, akhir nya Jongin menoleh dan sejenak memandang Sehun yang masih tersenyum lalu merengkuh tubuh nya pelan-pelan agar tak menyakiti tubuh kurus Sehun yang terkena luka tembak, meskipun begitu rengkuhan Jongin membuat Sehun terkejut.

"Mianhae.." Sehun mengangguk, entah maksud dari Jongin meminta maaf kepada nya kali ini untuk hal apa lagi.

Disaat kedua nya masih terus saling memeluk tiba-tiba suara aneh terdengar, dan laptop Chanyeol dengan otomatis menunjukkan tulisan WARNING! Chanyeol yang sedari tadi asyik makan pun sampai tersedak dan buru-buru meminum air untuk meredakan nya dan setelah itu ia berlari panik kearah Jongin.

"Ada apa ini hyung?" Tanya Jongin dengan mimik khawatir nya.

"Gawat, ada yang berusaha menerobos masuk kedalam Jong. Kita harus pergi dari sini" Chanyeol berujar panik, ia melihat layar monitor pada laptop nya yang menunjukkan beberapa orang berbadan kekar yang berpakaian serba hitam sedang berusaha menjebol pintu Kamar yang mereka tempati.

Jongin menghela nafas frustasi, "Tidak dengan keadaan Sehun yang seperti ini hyung!" Nada bicara Jongin meninggi, jujur saja ia juga panik.

"Lalu apa yang akan kita lakukan Jong?"

Sehun yang melihat berdebatan kecil mereka hanya bisa terdiam, ia merutuki dirinya yang selalu menyusahkan rekan nya itu. Demi apapun Sehun tak ingin melihat mereka dalam keadaan berbaya apalagi sampai tertangkap hanya karena diri nya.

"Buat seakan kita sedang melarikan diri, ambil laptop mu hyung. Buka jendela itu dan bersembunyilah ditempat yang tidak bisa dijangkau mata manusia, dan sembunyikan kami" Chanyeol menuruti semua permintaan Jongin dan berhenti saat mencerna kalimat terakhir nya. Apa yang ia maksud dengan 'sembunyikan kami'

"Tunggu Jong, apa maksud mu dengan 'sembunyikan kami'? Bagaimana cara nya" Chanyeol menunggu Jongin yang sedikit mengacak sprei yang barusan di tiduri Sehun dan membawa Sehun dalam dekapan nya, menggendong Sehun bridal seperti yang ia lakukan saat membawa namja pucat itu ke kamar ini.

"Kuncikan aku dan Sehun di dalam lemari" ucap nya datar.

"Mwoya?" Chanyeol berseru dengan ekspresi yang..eumm entahlah, aku tak bisa menggambarkan nya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC...

Mian kalau cerita nya makin kesini makin absurd..please don't kill me *halah

dan maaf juga karena masih kependekan hehe *bow

Oke lah..Big Thanks buat yg udah mau repot-repot Review :)

Espessially Big Thanks To..

nicerindi / utsukushii02 / DarKid Yehet / urikaihun / Hyun Hiroshi / izz. sweetcity / byunperverthun / Nagisa Kitagawa / yehetxoxo / DiraLeeXiOh / meliarisky7 / firdaaasa / L Winds / Zieko / Kaisehun / Coffee-Milk / Ichizuki Takumi / kireimozaku / ming / Cryzie / Yeon- Sso / nhaonk / Guest / Misaki Yumi / afranabilah19 / FriederichOfficial / jihyunk16 / DarkJong- WhiteHun / bear / YukinaChanS17 / Babypinkeu / park ming / Imel jewels / thedolphinduck / Mr. Jongin albino / luexohun / BubbleVee / mfaz / yookyung / nin nina / tiffanychoi23byun / leeyeol / babesulay / daddykaimimmysehun / ohsehun79 / Iyagimagine / Odult Maniac / KusnentiKyuKai

Adakah yg belum saya sebut? Dan maaf kalau ada yg double hehe maklum males ngecek haha *don't try this at home *wth

Oke annyeooongg...


	8. Chapter 8

Annyeong..sebelum nya ane minta maaf karena update nya ngaret..maklum udah kelas 3 jadi sibuk dengan tugas haha *gayalu. Dan melihat antusiasme (?) dari readers sekalian soal ff ini, jadi aku mutusin bakal ngelarin ni ff dulu baru ff HBVH hehe..lagian seperti nya banyak yg ngerespon di ff ini apalagi di ff HBVH masih random belum jelas Sehun nya haha *nyadar. But aku janji bakal nerusin kok..tapi abis ff ini END oke dan sekalian nunggu review nya nambah haha..oke langsung baca dah..sorry kalo cerita nya makin absurd :D

Happy Reading..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Crazy in Love 7

Cast : KaiHun (cast lain nyusul)

Rate : T(maybe)

Genre : Crime, Romance gagal, Friendship.

Author : Ridail Magfiroh

Last preview..

"Kuncikan aku dan Sehun di dalam lemari" ucap nya datar.

"Mwoya?" Chanyeol berseru dengan ekspresi yang..eumm entahlah, aku tak bisa menggambarkan nya.

.

.

.

.

"Cepat lah bergegas hyung, kita tidak punya banyak waktu." Chanyeol mengangguk, disaat seperti ini bukanlah hal bagus untuk berdebat, Jongin segera bergegas membawa Sehun kedalam gendongan nya untuk menuju lemari.

"Kau yakin Jong? Apa kalian tidak akan sesak nafas?" Tanya Chanyeol sekali lagi untuk meyakinkan nya.

"Ya..ayo hyung" Jongin mendekap Sehun dengan hati-hati lalu masuk kedalam nya. Syukur karena tinggi lemari menyetarai tinggi nya jadi mereka bisa berdiri berhadapan.

Setelah bunyi 'klek' pada lemari yang menandakan bahwa lemari telah terkunci, Chanyeol segera bergegas menuju kamar mandi lalu bersembunyi di atas tiang yang menahan tubuh nya agar tidak terjatuh. Dan selang beberapa detik sekelompok pria berbadan besar berpakaian serba hitam itu masuk dengan satu dobrakan dan mengacungkan senjata nya.

Sehun sedikit terkaget saat dobrakan di pintu barusan, beruntung Jongin yang mengetahui segera membekap mulut Sehun yang hampir mengeluarkan suara terkejut nya.

"Seperti nya mereka kabur" ujar salah satu anggota mereka. Anggota lainnya pun saling berpandangan sebelum akhirnya salah satu nya berujar. "Tidak! Berpencar dan cari keseluruh ruangan, mungkin mereka masih disini dan bersembunyi."

Semua nya mengangguk dan mencari kesegala arah.

Jongin mendekap tubuh Sehun saat dirasa tubuh seseorang didepan nya kini tak mampu lagi berdiri. Keringat mulai mengucur di dahi mereka berdua karena lemari yang mereka gunakan sangat sempit dan pengap.

Salah satu anggota memandang curiga ke arah lemari, ia berjalan pelan ke arah dimana Jongin dan Sehun bersembunyi. Saking menegangkan nya detak jantung kedua nya memompa lebih cepat dari biasa nya, Sehun memilih memejamkan mata nya dalam dekapan Jongin dan mendengarkan detak jantung pria tan itu yang berdetak sama cepat nya dengan jantung nya.

"Eoh terkunci?" Ujar pria tersebut, ia berjalan pergi meninggalkan lemari.

"Sial! Mereka sudah kabur, ayo kita cari di luar!" Teriak sang anggota yang memimpin sesaat setelah ia menerima telepon entah dari siapa. Tapi Jongin dapat mengetahui dengan pasti bahwa itu adalah seseorang yang menyuruh mereka.

.

.

.

"Jongin...Sehun.." Chanyeol berseru panik saat membuka lemari. Ia membantu Jongin memapah Sehun keluar dari sana, pria pucat itu semakin pucat karena sesak nafas.

"Sehun ireona, neo gwenchana?" Tanya Jongin sambil menepuk-nepuk pipi Sehun.

"N-ne"

"Baiklah Jong, kau bawa Sehun ke mobil ku. Aku akan menyusul nanti, dan berhati-hatilah" Jongin menganggukkan kepala nya dan segera memapah Sehun menuju mobil Chanyeol.

.

.

.

Jongin berjalan mengendap menuju dimana mobil Chanyeol terparkir dengan menggendong Sehum, tanpa mereka sadari seseorang mengawasi nya dari mobil.

"Bukankah itu Sehun?" Pria itu segera keluar dari mobil nya dan berjalan kearah Jongin yang akan menutup pintu dimana ia menaruh Sehun di dalam mobil Chanyeol.

"Kau mau membawa Sehun kemana?"

"Siapa kau?"

Pria itu merogoh saku jaket nya sebelum suara Sehun menghentian nya.

"K-kris hyung..kenapa kau ada disini" Jongin mengerutkan kening, oh jadi dia orang yang Sehun sebut tampan itu hah? pikirnya.

"Aku hanya khawatir karena aku melihat pria ini membawa mu dengan mengendap-endap"

"Bukan urusan mu..sekarang minggirlah tuan" Jongin berujar sinis dan menatap tajam pria itu.

"Berhenti disitu Kim Jongin, oh! Atau aku harus nya memanggil mu.. ?" Jongin mematung ditempat nya yang membelakangi Kris karena ia tadi berjalan menuju kursi disamping Sehun.

Jongin menatap Kris dengan pandangan yang tidak bisa diartikan.

"Jongin ayo kita pe-" Chanyeol yang baru saja datang menatap heran pria yang berhadapan dengan Jongin.

"Siapa kau?" Tanya Chanyeol bingung, Kris tak menjawab. Ia berjalan pelan menuju Jongin dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik jaket hitam milik nya.

Jongin mendecih saat melihat apa yang Kris tunjukan.

"CIA cih..jadi kau yang membawa anggota SWAT mu itu huh?" Kris memasukkan ID lencana nya kedalam saku jaket nya dan memandang Jongin dan Sehun bergantian.

Sehun dan Chanyeol terkejut dengan pria di depan nya itu, terutama Sehun. Ia tak menyangka pria yang ia fikir hanya lelaki tampan biasa ternyata seorang anggota CIA.

"Aku sudah mengetahui semua nya, bahkan sebelum aku bertemu Sehun waktu itu. Kalian berdua anggota SA yang ditugaskan dalam misi penangkapan komplotan mafia bukan?"

"L-lalu kenapa kau menyerang kami waktu di pesta kemarin?" Sehun menyela cepat.

"Dan kau juga hampir membunuh nya!" Jongin sedikit meninggikan nada bicara nya, ia sangat muak dengan pria tinggi di depan nya ini.

"Maafkan aku Sehun, tapi itu bukan sepenuhnya salah ku. Aku hanya tau jika kalian mendapatkan misi itu, dan aku tidak menyangka bahwa kalian menyamar menjadi anggota mafia tersebut. Maaf, sungguh aku tak tau jika anggota ku menangkap kalian.."

"..dan Jongin, itu juga salahmu karena membuat Sehun terjun dari lantai 10. Jika saja kau meyerahkan diri dan menghadap padaku, aku akan langsung membebaskan mu. Tapi kau malah membawa Sehun kabur."

"Tidak! Itu semua bukan salah Jongin. Aku mabuk saat itu, dan perlu kau tau..anggota mu menembak ku" Sehun berteriak pada Kris dari posisi duduknya di dalam dalam mobil Chanyeol.

"Baiklah maaf kan aku. Sekali lagi maafkan aku, sungguh aku tidak bermaksud menyelakai mu Sehun. Tapi kau tenang saja, semua rasa sakit mu akan terbalas karena anggota SWAT saat ini menuju tempat transaksi ketua pimpinan mafia dan juga John William untuk menangkapnya. Dan kupastikan mereka akan menerima balasan nya."

"Kau salah besar" Chanyeol menyela, wajah nya menyiratkan ketegangan luar biasa. Pembicaraan ini sangat serius dan menyangkut misi mereka, jadi ia sangat sensitif dengan apa yang ia dengar.

Kris menatap Chanyeol bingung, "Apa maksud mu?"

"Kau salah besar ..semua nya hanya pengalihan belaka. Pimpinan mafia itu dan John William sedang melakukan rencana untuk take off dari negara ini tanpa diketahui." jelas Chanyeol, wajah nya benar-benar menyiratkan keseriusan yang mendalam.

"A-apa maksud mu?"

"Sebaiknya kau tarik anggota mu dari sana dan segera menuju bandara. Mereka berdua akan take off sebentar lagi, kau tak ingin bukan jika buruan mu lepas begitu saja?" kini giliran Jongin berucap dengan nada dingin nya. Ia berjalan menuju kemudi mobil sebelum berhenti sejenak dan menatap pria jangkung itu.

"Cepat segeralah bergegas dan ikuti aku. Aku yakin SA dan CIA tidak akan keberatan jika bekerja sama bukan?"

"Hyung cepat masuk. Kau sudah tau bukan mereka berada di bandara mana?" Chanyeol mengangguk antusias dan berlari ke arah mobil nya.

"Ya..tentu, bahkan saat aku berteriak histeris tadi saat kau berduaan dengan Sehun aku ingin memberitahukan nya pada kalian"

Kris masih berdiri mematung, ia tidak menyangka bahwa perhitungan nya kali ini meleset. Ia segera mengambil ponsel nya dan mengerahkan anggota nya sesaat setelah bunyi klakson yang dibunyikan Jongin menyadarkan Kris dari lamunan nya.

.

.

.

"Sehun, aku tidak ingin membuat mu dalam bahaya lagi. Jadi tunggulah dimobil ne?" Jongin segera turun dari mobil saat mereka sudah sampai di depan bandara.

"Baiklah..hati-hati Jongin, Chanyeol hyung." Mereka berdua mengangguk dan bergegas memasuki bandara.

Tak selang berapa lama Kris dan anggota SWAT tiba dan mulai mengamankan bandara demi keselamatan para penumpang yang akan take off.

"Hyung kemana mereka akan take off"

"Ke Roma Jong..dan pesawat dengan penumpang paling banyak ke Roma di pesawat G160 dan kita bisa mengejar nya lewat gate 2"

"Baik..ayo kesana!" Jongin dan Chanyeol berlarian menuju gate 2. Sesampai nya disana mereka segera melihat sekeliling, banyak penumpang yang sudah memasuki pemeriksaan pasport.

"Aku akan meminta security agar menahan semua penumapang yang akan ke Roma" Jongin mengangguk, Chanyeol segera berlari kearah security dan para penumpang pun diberhentikan sesaat dan tak ada satu orangpun yang dapat masuk kedalam pesawat.

Jongin menolehkan kepala nya saat Kris dan anggota SWAT tengah berlari kearah nya.

"Apakah mereka berdua sudah ditemukan?" Tanya Kris pada Jongin yang sibuk menelusuri pandangan nya pada gate 2 saat ini.

"Masih belum..mereka pasti menyamar. Kerahkan pasukan mu untuk memeriksa satu per satu penumpang yang mencurigakan Kris" Kris mengangguk dan memerintah anggota nya untuk segera berpencar dan memeriksa satu per satu penumpang.

"Oh? Itu dia..ayo kerjar! Mereka akan kabur keluar dari pintu bandara!" Jongin berlari kencang menuju pintu bandara bersama Kris.

Pria jangkung itu menodongkan senjata nya bersiap menembakkan peluru di kaki kedua nya.

"Jangan! Apa kau tidak melihat banyak orang disana! Jika peluru mu meleset kau bisa mengenai orang yang tidak bersalah" cegah Jongin pada Kris yang sudah berancang-ancang menembak.

"Tidak akan..perlu kau tau . Aku bukan anggota CIA biasa.." dan suara tembakan itu terdengar tepat mengenai kaki pimpinan mafia.

"..tembakan ku tidak pernah meleset" Kris menyeringai dan berlari menghampiri pimpinan mafia itu.

"Sial! John William kabur!" Jongin meninggalkan Kris yang tengah memborgol pimpinan mafia tersebut.

Saat John William akan mencegat taksi yang akan lewat, Jongin dikejutkan dengan datangnya Sehun dan membanting John William dengan keahlian bela diri nya.

Jongin membalas senyuman Sehun yang diperuntukkan pada nya. Hampir saja Jongin lupa kalau Sehun itu juga pandai dalam Judo. Jongin berjalan menuju Sehun dan mengusap puncak kepala pria albino itu.

"Good Job Sehun"

"Tangkap mereka!" Kris berteriak mengomando anggota SWAT untuk menangkap dan memborgol kedua penjahat licik itu dan segera memasukkan nya kedalam mobil SWAT.

"Jongin..Sehun..!" Panggil Chanyeol dari arah belakang tubuh Kris. Ia berlari menuju Jongin dan Sehun.

"Neo gwenchana?" Kedua nya mengangguk dan itu membuat Chanyeol mengusap dada nya penuh syukur dan lega.

"Kami akan membawa John William ke Amerika untuk di jatuhi hukuman. Dan kau bisa membawa pimpinan mafia itu ke Korea. Anggota ku yang akan mengirimkan nya langsung" ucap Kris saat berada tepat di depan Jongin.

Jongin mengangguk, Kris mengulurkan tangan nya untuk berjabat tangan.

"Terima kasih atas kerja sama nya. Kita akan bertemu lagi saat aku sudah membawa John William ke Amerika karena ada banyak hal yang harus aku jelas kan pada pimpinan SA dan kepolisian Korea Selatan."

Jongin menjabat uluran tangan Kris dan sedikit mengangguk memberi hormat. "Ya..akan aku tunggu. Dan terima kasih juga atas bantuan mu. Aku jadi tidak sabar untuk mengetahui alasan mu mengejar kedua penjahat licik itu hingga ke Thailand sehingga mempertemukan kita"

"Ya, aku juga" Kris juga menunduk kepada Jongin, Sehun dan Chanyeol setelah berjabat tangan dengan ketiga nya dan pergi menuju mobil nya.

"Jadi..John William berasal dari Amerika?" Tanya Chanyeol. Jongin mengernyitkan dahi nya bingung.

"Eoh? Apa kau tidak tau hyung? Aku kira saat kita membicarakan mereka kita satu fikiran bahwa John William berasal dari Amerika dan memancing anggota SWAT mengejar nya hingga ke Thailand"

"Ehehe aku tidak berfikir demikian"

"Yak! Hyung..jadi yang kau fikirkan waktu itu apa?"

"Aku hanya berfikir bahwa mereka akan melarikan diri begitu saja."

"Aishh dasar hyung pabbo..!" Jongin menjitak kepala keras Chanyeol sehingga membuat Sehun terkekeh melihat tingkah kedu nya.

Dan setelah menjalani misi berat itu di negeri orang akhirnya mereka bertiga kembali ke Seoul.

Di dalam pesawat mereka bertiga duduk dalam satu deret kursi dengan Sehun di tengah. Saat ini Chanyeol dan Sehun tengah tertidur pulas, dan mengundang Jongin untuk menikmati karya ciptaan Tuhan saat wajah damai Sehun tertidur.

"Keputusan ku benar-benar bulat. Aku tidak akan membiarkan kau dalam bahaya lagi dengan ku Sehun. Kurasa cukup sampai disini..mianhae" gumam Jongin dalam hati sebelum akhirnya ia juga terjatuh dalam indah nya dunia mimpi menyusul kedua rekan nya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC / END?

Mian kalau cerita nya makin kesini makin absurd..please don't kill me *halah

dan maaf juga karena masih kependekan hehe *bow

Oke lah..Big Thanks buat yg udah mau repot-repot Review :)

Espessially Big Thanks To..

nicerindi / utsukushii02 / DarKid Yehet / urikaihun / Hyun Hiroshi / izz. sweetcity / byunperverthun / Nagisa Kitagawa / yehetxoxo / DiraLeeXiOh / meliarisky7 / firdaaasa / L Winds / Zieko / Kaisehun / Coffee-Milk / Ichizuki Takumi / kireimozaku / ming / Cryzie / Yeon- Sso / nhaonk / Guest / Misaki Yumi / afranabilah19 / FriederichOfficial / jihyunk16 / DarkJong- WhiteHun / bear / YukinaChanS17 / Babypinkeu / park ming / Imel jewels / thedolphinduck / Mr. Jongin albino / luexohun / BubbleVee / mfaz / yookyung / nin nina / tiffanychoi23byun / leeyeol / babesulay / daddykaimimmysehun / ohsehun79 / Iyagimagine / Odult Maniac / KusnentiKyuKai / YoungChanBiased / MaknaEXO / indah byunjungkim / kihae forever

Adakah yg belum saya sebut? Dan maaf kalau ada yg double hehe maklum males ngecek haha *don't try this at home *wth

Oke annyeooongg...


	9. Chapter 9

Langsung baca aja deh..nanti aja dibawah cuap2 nya haha..and sorry guys kalo cerita nya tambah ancur, GJ and gak nyambung Π_Π√

Crazy in Love 8

Cast : KaiHun (cast lain nyusul)

Rate : T(maybe)

Genre : Crime, Romance gagal, Friendship.

Author : Ridail Magfiroh

Langkah kaki seorang namja berkulit albino itu menggema saat memasuki sebuah ruangan dimana pimpinan SA berada.

Ia mengetuk pintu perlahan sebelum suara seseorang di dalam menyahut untuk memberikan pria itu ijin masuk.

"Oh Sehun..duduklah. Kali ini apa pertanyaan yang sama?" Pria tampan yang menjadi atasan Sehun itu membuka suara meski tanpa menatap Sehun, mata nya masih terpaku pada berkas-berkas yang ada di meja nya kini.

Sehun mengangguk meski pria itu tak melihat tapi itu cukup membuat nya mengerti.

Kini mata nya berganti menatap Sehun yang sudah duduk manis di sofa putih dalam ruangan tersebut. Pria yang biasa disapa Jonghyun sajangnim itu berdiri dari kursi nya menuju single sofa disamping Sehun dan mendudukkan tubuh nya disana.

Sehun mengernyit saat Jonghyun menyerahkan berkas kepada Sehun. Dengan tampang bingung Sehun tetap mengambil berkas yang disodorkan pada nya.

"Jika kau bertanya Jongin dimana, aku masih tetap akan menjawab bahwa Jongin sedang bertugas. Dan itu berkas untuk tugas mu"

Mata Sehun menatap tajam berkas yang ada di tangan nya dan sedikit tersentak mengetahui maksud Jonghyun sajangnim.

"Apa maksud anda?"

Jonghyun tersenyum sekilas, "Kau akan bertugas tanpa Jongin"

Sehun mengalihkan pandangam nya kearah pria tampan yang sudah berumur kepala tiga lebih itu. Ia sangat bingung dengan yang dikatakan atasan nya itu.

Jika biasa nya ia paling cepat menanggapi apa yang dikatakan atau dijelaskan oleh Jonghyun, kini Sehun hanya bisa menatap bingung Jonghyun dengan semua apa yang diucapkan padanya.

"Sajangnim, sungguh aku tidak megerti maksud anda. Bukankah kami rekan satu tim, mengapa kami harus bertugas terpisah?"

"Jongin sekarang satu tim dengam Chanyeol hun? Dan apakah Jongin tidak memberitahukan nya pada mu?" Sehun terdiam, mata nya terpaku pada berkas yang berada ditangan nya, ia menggeleng sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan Jonghyun.

"Benarkah? Ah ya..kau akan mendapatkan rekan baru dia.." belum sempat Jonghyun melanjutkan ucapan nya, tiba-tiba terdengar suara pintu diketuk dari luar ruangan nya.

"..ah itu pasti rekan baru mu. Masuklah!" Jonghyun setengah berteriak mempersilahkan si pengetuk pintu untuk masuk.

Dan, pria manis bersurai dark purple itu masuk dan membungkuk pelan pada Jonghyun.

"Duduklah Byun Baekhyun" titah Jonghyun dan dibalas anggukan oleh pria tersebut. Ia mendudukkan diri nya disamping Sehun yang masih menatap berkas di tangan nya tanpa minat.

"Sehun..hun Sehun" lamunan Sehun terpecah saat suara Jonghyun menyadarkan nya. Ia tergagap menatap Jonghyun dan bergumam 'ya' pada pria itu sebagai balasan.

"Bagaimana? kau setuju satu rekan dengan Baekhyun? Kalian hanya akan bertugas mencari bukti atas tindakan menyeleweng diplomat disalah satu kedutaan Korea"

Sehun menatap rekan baru nya yang bernama Baekhyun, pria manis dan imut itu tersenyum kearah Sehun.

"Diplomat?" Sehun bergumam, pikiran nya tiba-tiba kembali pada kejadian yang ia alami bersama Jongin.

Ia masih bertanya-tanya dalam hati nya tentang maksud semua ini. Pasal nya saat Sehun kembali ke Korea dan mendapatkan perwatan intensif hingga Sehun sembuh dan kembali bertugas di SA, ia seakan tidak menemukan keberadaan Jongin. Bahkan saat ia bertanya pada anggota lain mereka hanya akan menjawab bahwa mereka tidak tahu. Dan karena alasan itulah Sehun selalu mengunjungi ruangan atasan nya itu dan bertanya pada nya Jongin ada dimana.

Dan hari-hari sebelum nya Jonghyun hanya akan menjawab bahwa Jongin bertugas tanpa memberitahu Sehun hal lain. Hingga pagi ini Sehun dikejutkan dengan apa yang dikatan Jonghyun barusan.

Jongin, rekan nya telah berganti tim dengan orang lain dan bukan bersama nya lagi. Dan kenyataan ini membuat Sehun berpikir keras, ia sedari tadi melamunkan hal ini. Memikirkan alasan apa yang membuat Jongin berganti rekan dan seperti terkesan menghindari nya.

"Hun..aiss kau melamun lagi. Ada apa? Apa kau masih sakit?" Jonghyun merasa khawatir dengan anggota yang paling diandalkan nya ini selain Jongin.

Sehun menatap Jonghyun dan Baekhyun bergantian sebelum dirinya berdiri dari duduk nya yang membuat dua pria itu menatap Sehun bingung.

"Maaf sajangnim, tapi kapankah Jongin kembali dari tugas nya?" Ucapan Sehun yang tidak menyambung dengan pertanyaan Jonghyun itu membuat nya makin menatap Sehun bingung.

"Kau kenapa Sehun? Apa kau masih sakit? Sebaiknya kau.."

"Jawab saja pertanyaan ku sajangnim?" Sehun sedikit menekan kan nada bicara nya tanpa memperdulikan posisi dimana diri nya sebagai bawahan yang sedang berbicara dengan atasan.

"Jongin akan pulang dari China sore ini..dia memberitahuku bahwa misi nya bersama Chanyeol telah selesai dan akan kembali sore nanti. Kau kenapa Sehun? Apa yang terjadi?" Sehun menghela nafas dan berjalan pergi meninggalkan Jonghyun dan Baekhyun tapi ia menghentikan langkah nya dan berbalik kearah kedua pria berbeda jabatan itu.

Sehun membungkuk penuh hormat pada Jonghyun dan Baekhyun.

"Maafkan saya sajangnim. Saya ingin menemui rekan saya Jongin. Saya merasa saya rekan yang buruk jika tidak mengetahui apapun tentang Jongin, terutama tentang alasan mengapa ia berganti rekan. Bagaimanapun saya masih rekan Jongin karena ia sendiri belum mengatakan ataupun saling sepakat tentang ini. Saya harus tahu kenapa ia berganti rekan dan mengapa ia seakan menghindar dari saya. Dan soal tugas itu saya akan melaksanakan nya, dan tentunya dengan Jongin rekan satu tim saya." Jelas Sehun. Kini pandangan nya beralih dari Jonghyun kearah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun, meskipun sedikit terkejut atas penolakan Sehun yang menjadi kan diri nya satu tim dengan pria albino itu, ia tetap menghargai keputusan Sehun. Bahkan kini pria manis itu menatap Sehun dengan pandangan yang bersahabat.

Sehun menatap Baekhyun penuh penyesalan karena sudah berani menolak mentah-mentah Baekhyun menjadi rekan nya.

"Baekhyun-ssi maafkan atas ketidak sopanan saya karena sudah terang-terangan menolak anda. Tapi sungguh bukan maksud saya seperti itu, saya hanya ingin mencoba menjadi rekan yang baik dan setia pada rekan saya Jongin. Saya harap anda memaklumi dan maafkan atas ketidak nyamanan kita di kesan pertama kita saat bertemu ini." Sehun membungkuk sekali lagi pada Jonghyun dan Baekhyun sebelum ia benar-benar meninggalkan mereka.

Jonghyun menghela nafas dan tersenyum menatap Baekhyun yang juga tersenyum pada nya. "Dasar anak muda, Bakhyun maafkan atas sikap Sehun barusan. Tapi ia mungkin mempunyai alasan tersendiri kenapa ia menolak satu rekan dengan mu. Kuharap kau tidak sakit hati dengan sikap nya yang terang-terangan menolakmu"

Baekhyun menggeleng dan tersenyum pada atasan nya itu.

"Tidak sama sekali sajangnim, aku justru salut kepada Sehun karena dia sangat setia dengan satu rekan nya itu. Mungkin Sehun sudah sangat merasa nyaman satu tim dengan Jongin. Bagaimanapun Jongin sudah lebih dulu dan lebih lama bersama Sehun. Dan bukankah dalam peraturan SA tertulis dengan jelas bahwa jangan pernah meninggalkan rekan mu walaupun dalam keadaan antara hidup dan mati sekalipun. Kekompakan dan kesetian sangat diperlukan dan diutamakan bukan dalam tim. Dan saya sangat mengerti dengan apa yang dirasakan Sehun, sajangnim"

Jonghyun mengangguk-anggukkan kepala nya meyetujui perkataan Baekhyun.

"Kau benar sekali Baekhyun. Baiklah kau bisa kembali ke divisi mu semula di bagian informasi." Baekhyun mengangguk dan meninggalkan Jonghyun.

.

.

.

Sehun bergegas turun dari taxi sesampainya di apartemen Jongin. Ia berjalan menuju lift untuk mencapai kamar Jongin yang ada di lantai 12.

Tap..Tap..

Langkah kaki Sehun terhenti seketika saat menatap pemandangan yang entah mengapa membuat Sehun memegang dada kiri nya, sakit.

Di depan nya tak jauh dari tempat ia berdiri sekarang ini terdapat dua sosok pria, satu nya pria manis yang Sehun tidak kenal sama sekali dan satu lagi dia..

"Jongin.." gumam Sehun pelan, kaki nya tak mau bergerak sedikit pun barang untuk sekedar menemui nya.

"Yak..Jongin, kau sudah banyak minum. Jangan terus-terusan mengoceh soal hal yang tidak kumengerti." Pria manis bersama Jongin itu menggerutu saat tengah membopong Jongin dalam keadaan mabuk berat.

Ya, Jongin tengah mabuk berat saat ini. Dan itulah yang menyebabkan mengapa ia bisa berada dalam pelukan pria manis disampingnya.

Hati Sehun mendadak kehilangan fungsi nya sesaat untuk berdetak akibat pemandangan menyesakkan di depan nya, dimana Jongin hampir mencium namja manis itu.

Tes..

"Jongin.." gumam nya lagi, Sehun menghapus air mata nya kasar saat pria manis itu tiba-tiba menoleh kearah nya.

"Emm chogio..apakah anda penghuni apartemen disekitar lantai 12 ini? Dan bolehkah aku meminta bantuan anda, jika tidak keberatan?" Pria manis itu berucap sopan pada Sehun. Tangan nya masih sibuk menghalau tangan Jongin yang bermain di pinggang dan pipi nya.

Plakk..

Pria manis itu menepuk tangan Jongin cukup keras karena tangan nakal nya tidak bisa berhenti bermain di pinggang nya.

Sehun masih terdiam menatap dua orang di depan nya, lebih tepat nya pada pria tan yang tengah mabuk berat saat ini.

"Chogio.."

"Ah ne? Mian, aku bukan penghuni apartemen disini.." Wajah pria manis itu sedikit kecewa, padahal ia ingin sekali meminta bantuan Sehun.

"Tapi aku kenal dengan dia.." Sehun menunjuk Jongin yang sudah tak sadarkan diri bersandar di bahu pria tersebut.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu bisa aku menitipkan nya padamu? Em maksud ku, aku bisa menyerahkan Kai padamu..jujur saja aku sudah ada janji sekarang dan aku sudah sangat sangat telat" pria manis itu memasang wajah memelas nya pada Sehun.

Mengingat Sehun itu orang yang keras kepala tapi pemilik hati angel -ini Sehun sendiri yang mengaku- so, ia hanya mengangguk kan kepala nya menyetujui. Dan, beberapa detik berikut nya pria manis itu sudah menyerahkan Jongin kepelukan nya, dan sumpah demi apapun Sehun dapat bertaruh bahwa Jongin sudah menghabiskan berbotol-botol minumam alkohol, karena Sehun dapat mencium dengan jelas bau alkohol yang menempel di mulut dan baju nya.

"Password apartemen Kai 88941412. Dan.."

"Oh Sehun..kau bisa memanggil ku Sehun"

"Ah ne..Sehun-ssi terima kasih banyak atas pertolongan mu. Aku sangat berhutang budi pada mu." Sehun tersenyum sekilas dan menggelengkan kepala nya pelan.

"Gwenchana.."

Pria manis itu mengangguk dan terasenyum lebar ke arah Sehun.

"Ne..aku Taemin, teman dekat Kai. Baiklah Sehun-ssi aku pamit dulu. Sekali lagi terima kasih dan aku percayakan Jongin padamu" Setelah Sehun mengangguk pria itu langsung pergi meninggalkan Jongin di pelukan Sehun.

Sehun sejenak mengamati wajah damai Jongin yang tengah tertidur di pundak nya.

"Waeyo Jongin..apa yang terjadi dengan mu? Bukankah seharusnya kau dalam tugas bersama Chanyeol hyung, dan akan pulang nanti sore? Tapi melihat sikap mu seperti tadi, dan juga kau bersama pria manis bernama Taemin itu membuatku bertanya-tanya. Sebenar nya kau kenapa?" Ujar Sehun dalam hati.

Dengan langkah sedikit terseret karena menuntun Jongin yang mempunyai berat badan lebih besar dari diri nya, ia memasuki apartemen Jongin. Sebenar nya tanpa Taemin beritahu password apartemen Jongin, Sehun sudah mengetahui nya terlebih dahulu karena ia pernah ke apartemen Jongin sebelum nya right? Dan tentu nya Jongin sudah memberitahu diri nya.

...

Sehun beranjak dari kamar setelah menidurkan Jongin disana, ia berniat mengambil minuman atau sekedar membuatkan sup rumput laut untuk Jongin jika pria tan itu terbangun nanti nya.

Grep..

"Sehun.." suara berat Jongin menyapa gendang telinga nya, bersamaan dengan tangan besar Jongin yang menarik pergelangam tangan nya.

Sehun sedikit terlonjak kaget melihat Jongin menatap nya seolah dia benar-benar tidak mabuk sama sekali, Jongin masih sadar dan Sehun sedikit tercengang. Benarkah Jongin tengah mabuk atau dia hanya pura-pura? Tapi melihat keadaan nya yang kacau dan tercium bau alkohol disekitar tubuh nya dapat membuat persepsi Sehun benar ada nya

"Kau sadar? Bukankah kau-" ucapan Sehun terpotong saat melihat tatapan Jongin begitu menusuk.

Pria tan itu berdiri dan menghadap Sehun, "Berhenti mencari dan menungguku Oh Sehun." Ucap nya penuh penekanan, tangan yang tadi nya menggenggam tangan Sehun kini terlepas.

Sehun menatap Jongin sendu, "Wae?" ucap nya lirih.

"Kenapa kau bilang? Kita sudah bukan partner lagi Oh Sehun, aku sudah memutuskan untuk satu rekan dengan Chanyeol hyung."

"Tapi aku tidak pernah menyetujui nya! Kau bahkan tidak pernah membicarakan nya pada ku!" Sehun sudah tidak bisa mengontrol emosi nya lagi, kali ini ia menangis. Menangis dihadapan Jongin, bahkan lihatlah pria tan itu tak mau menatap nya yang tengah menitikan air mata, dan itu KARENA NYA.

"Kenapa tidak? Aku yang menjadi pemimpin di kelompok kita, dan aku berhak memutuskan untuk bekerjasama dengan siapa pun. Lagipula aku tau kau siapa sebenar nya Oh Sehun.." ucapan Kai yang penuh dengan penekanan itu membuat mata Sehun membelalak kaget.

"Sekarang katakan apa tujuan mu melakukan ini semua?" Sehun tak menjawab, pria itu menunduk menyembunyikan wajah nya yang basah dengan air mata.

"Kenapa kau lakukan ini Jongin?" lirih nya, ia masih setia menunduk tanpa mau menatap mata tajam Jongin.

"Aku yang harus nya bertanya sepertu itu Oh Sehun! Kenapa kau mau menjadi rekanku? Kenapa kau masih ngotot untuk menjadi rekan ku setelah semua apa yang terjadi!"

Sehun menatap Jongin tak percaya, Jongin membentak nya. Bahkan selama menjadi rekan Jongin semarah apapun pria itu, ia tak pernah membentak nya seperti ini.

"Kim Jongin! Ada apa dengan mu sebenarnya? Jika ini alasan mu mengapa menghindari ku baiklah aku akan menjawab nya, itu semua karena MU, karena aku MENCINTAI-"

Chu~

Jongin menerjang tubuh Sehun, menguncinya dibalik dinding dan mencium nya kasar. Melumat dan menyesap bibir nya bergantian, ia sudah sangat tau jawaban yang Sehun lontarkan.

Salah Jongin juga yang seakan memberi Sehun harapan sehingga membuat Sehun berbalik mencintai nya.

Sehun mendorong tubuh Jongin kasar, ciuman Jongin yang menuntut seperti ini membuat Sehun seperti namja murahan. Ia tidak ingin ciuman yang seperti ini?

Sehun menatap Jongin dengam biner kecewa nya, Jongin membuang muka dan menatap Sehun lagi sebelum berbicara.

"Pergilah..jangan membuat ku susah karena mu. Dan tempat mu bukan disini, kau tidak pantas berdekatan dengan ku." Jongin berbalik memunggungi Sehun.

Air mata Sehun menetes untuk yang kesekian kali nya, menangisi takdir nya seperti ini.

"Kenapa Jongin, bahkan waktu itu kau mengatakan jika kau mencintai ku. Aku pikir waktu itu aku akan mati dan dapat hidup bahagia diatas sana, tapi saat aku ingin memasuki gerbang itu..aku melihatmu, aku mendengar suaramu, aku mendengar pernyataan cinta mu. Dan saat itu juga aku meyakinkan hati ku bahwa aku juga mencintai mu, maka dari itu aku kembali. Aku kembali untuk melihat mu Jongin.." Sehun menatap punggung Jongin nanar, pria tan itu tak mau menatap nya.

Jongin merasakan perang batin yang bergejolak, dalam hati ia terus-terusan mengucapkan kata maaf untuk Sehun, tapi ia berusaha menguatkan hati nya. Jujur ia hanya ingin Sehun selamat itu saja, apalagi fakta tentang Sehun sebenarnya sudah diketahui Jongin.

"..aku sungguh mencintai mu Jongin. Jika kau menghindari ku hanya karena aku hampir mati berkali-kali saat menjalankan misi dengan mu aku tidak apa-apa. Aku sudah pernah bilang bukan kalau aku tidak peduli, ini resiko yang sudah kuambil demi menjadi satu rekan dengan mu. Aku senang bisa bersama mu Jongin. Aku..bahkan mencintai mu sejak awal menjadi satu rekan dengan mu.."

Jongin sedikit tersentak dibalik punggung nya, untung saja ia memunggungi Sehun sehingga Sehun tidak melihat wajah terkejut nya.

"..dan juga kenapa? Kenapa jika aku ada disini? Aku senang berada di SA bersama dengan mu dan yang lainnya. Aku bisa hidup bebas menjalani kehidupan ku sendiri" Sehun menunduk setelah mengatakan kalimat terpanjangan nya untuk Jongin, bahkan air mata nya sudah mengering sejak tadi. Ia sudah cukup meluapkan emosi dan apa yang ingin ia ucapkan selama ini.

Jongin berkacak pinggang tanpa berbalik, ia masih enggan menatap Sehun. Ia tidak yakin bisa mempertahankan ekspresi wajah nya jika bertatapan mata dengan pria albino itu.

"Pergilah..aku ingin sendiri, aku ingin istirahat tanpa gangguan siapapun." nada suara Jongin berubah menjadi seperti biasa nya, tanpa ada penekanan disetiap kata nya meskipun ucapan nya membuat Sehun kecewa.

Sehun beranjak pergi dari kamar Jongin, ia hendak memegang handle pintu jika suara Jongin tidak menginterupsi dirinya untuk berhenti sejenak sekedar mendengar ucapan nya.

"Lupakan pernyataan cinta konyol ku waktu itu. Aku hanya asal berbicara karena panik saat itu. Dan mulai sekarang kita bukan rekan satu tim lagi, kuharap kau mengerti itu."

Sehun menunduk dan memejamkan mata nya sejenak, telapak tangan nya terkepal erat menahan emosi, Jongin egois! Benar-benar egois, pikir nya.

"Ne.." dan setelah nya Sehun hilang dibalik pintu dan pergi dari gedung apartemen Jongin.

.

.

.

Tok..tok..

"Masuklah.." sahut suara seseorang dari dalam ruangan yang barusan diketuk itu.

"Oh? Sehun..ada apa kali ini kau menemui ku?" Sehun membungkuk sejenak memberi hormat pada Jonghyun.

"Aku kesini untuk menerima tawaran anda sajangnim"

Jonghyun mengernyitkan dahi nya bingung. Menatap pria di depan nya heran, bagaimana tidak? seorang Oh Sehun yang biasa nya semangat dan keras kepala itu terlihat dingim dan berwajah datar.

"Duduklah dulu, apa yang terjadi? Apa kau sudah bertemu Jongin?" Sehun mengalihkan pandangan nya untuk menatap Jonghyun sepenuhnya setelah mendengar nama 'itu' disebut.

"Ne..dan dia sudah kembali ke Korea pagi tadi."

"Apa? Bukankah dia seharus nya kembali sore hari?" Sehun diam tak mau menjawab.

Melihat keterdiaman Sehun, Jonghyun mengalihkan pembicaraan. Pimpinan tampan itu tidak bodoh untuk mengetahui bahwa Jongin dan Sehun ada masalah.

"Baiklah, kau mau menjadi rekan satu tim bersama Baekhyun?" Sehun mengangguk.

"Ini misi baru mu" Jonghyun menyodorkan dokumen dalam map berwana biru kehadapan Sehun. Pria itu menatap atasan nya intens.

"Wae? Jangan menatap ku seperti itu.."

"Misi baru? misi yang tadi sajangnim tawarkan dimana?"

Jonghyun menghela nafas dan menyandarkan tubuh nya di sandaram kursi kerja nya.

"Sudah aku berikan pada Chanyeol, aku rasa misi Diplomat itu terlalu ekstrem untuk kalian. Apalagi Baekhyun sebelum nya bekerja di divisi informasi jadi ia tidak terlalu jago dalam menyamar." Jari-jari tangan Sehun berhenti membuka lembaran dokumen saat mendengar penuturan Jonghyun.

"Waeyo? Apa kau keberatan misi itu diambil mereka.?"

Sehun menatap Jonghyun sejenak lalu kembali kearah kertas-kertas dihadapan nya. "Aniyo" jawab nya singkat.

"Baiklah aku akan menjalankan misi terlampau mudah ini..apalagi ini misi tanpa harus terjun kelapangan. Dengam kecerdasan Baekhyun hyung kami pasti bisa menuntaskan nya tanpa cacat sedikitpun." ucap nya sedikit menyindir sebenar nya.

Sehun berdiri dan membungkuk hormat sebelum pergi.

...

Dan, semua nya kembali seperti dulu. Kembali saat pertama kali Sehun menginjakkan kaki sebagai anggota di SA. Mengerjakan misi-misi mudah yang hanya akan berhubungan dengan yang nama nya hacker, cracker atau pun meretas komputer. Kembali kepada saat pertama kali ia tidak mengenal dengan yang nama nya Kim Jongin.

Sehun menjalani misi nya dengam Baekhyun sebaik mungkin. Kini hanya ambisi yang berada di otak cantik nya. Melakukan semua misi nya tanpa senyuman, dan yang ada hanya keseriusan. Sesekali jika tersenyum, ia hanya tersenyum pada Baekhyun dan itu pun hanya fake smile nya saja.

Jika ditanya tentang intensitas pertemuan Jongin dengan Sehun seberapa sering sekarang, maka jawabam nya hampir tidak pernah. Mereka seolah menjauh satu sama lain, bahkan jika mereka berpapasan mekera hanya akan menatap datar satu sama lain meski di hati kedua nya sama-sama merindukan saat-saat kebersamaan mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC..

Saya mau minta maaf terlebih dahulu karena share nya lama..harap dimaklumi karena saya lagi sibuk banyak tugas hehe maklum udah tingkat akhir jd harus prepare dari sekarang..

Oke udah gitu aja cuap cuap nya..

Aku harap banyak yang review di chap gj dan gak nyambung ini..mentok deh ide nya ciyus. Tapi lain kali aku usahain share cepet..

Big Thanks to..

nicerindi / utsukushii02 / DarKid Yehet / urikaihun / Hyun Hiroshi / izz. sweetcity / byunperverthun / Nagisa Kitagawa / yehetxoxo / DiraLeeXiOh / meliarisky7 / firdaaasa / L Winds / Zieko / Kaisehun / Coffee-Milk / Ichizuki Takumi / kireimozaku / ming / Cryzie / Yeon- Sso / nhaonk / Guest / Misaki Yumi / afranabilah19 / FriederichOfficial / jihyunk16 / DarkJong- WhiteHun / bear / YukinaChanS17 / Babypinkeu / park ming / Imel jewels / thedolphinduck / Mr. Jongin albino / luexohun / BubbleVee / mfaz / yookyung / nin nina / tiffanychoi23byun / leeyeol / babesulay / daddykaimimmysehun / ohsehun79 / Iyagimagine / Odult Maniac / KusnentiKyuKai / YoungChanBiased / MaknaEXO / indah byunjungkim / kihae forever / dia. luhanie / zarahime5 dan guest lain nya..

Adakah yang belum saya sebut? Maaf kalau ada yang dobel haha..

Annyeonngg..


	10. Chapter 10

Crazy in Love 9

Cast : KaiHun dll..

Rate : T(maybe)

Genre : Crime, Romance gagal, Friendship.

Author : Ridail Magfiroh

Sebelum nya saya mau minta maaf kalau update nya lamaaaa...

Ini aja ngetik nya pas ada mood..mianhae ne? Faktor lain karena share lama itu soal nya udah kelas 3 dan udah mulai sibuk2 nya..yaudah gitu aja, semoga ada yang masih mantengin nih ff yg semakin absurd..dan mianhae bahasa nya ancur guys..

Warning! ! Typo's anywhere!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jari-jari lentik Baekhyun terus menekan tombol-tombol yang ada di keyboard tanpa henti sebelum ia benar-benar mendapat apa yang ia cari.

"Gotcha..!" Sorakan Baekhyun barusan menandakan bahwa apa yang ia cari telah ia dapatkan.

Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangan nya pada Sehun yang berada di kursi samping nya. Mereka sekarang tengah berada di ruang divisi bagian informasi yang diketuai Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengernyit bingung menatap Sehun yang tidak biasa nya melamun seperti ini. Pria manis itu cukup mengerti Sehun, meskipun mereka masih terbilang teman baru tapi Baekhyun cukup asyik untuk menjadi teman. Itu menurut Sehun sih

"Hei.." Baekhyun menepuk pelan pundak Sehun yang sedari tadi melamun.

Sehun terkesiap dari tempat duduk nya, ia menatap kikuk Baekhyun yang tengah tersenyum pada nya.

"Maaf hyung aku tidak mendengar mu tadi.." Sehun menunduk tak berani melihat Baekhyun. Bagaimanapun mereka saat ini adalah partner dan mereka bisa berada di tempat ini sampai pukul 10 malam pun demi menjalankan tugas, dan Sehun merasa tidak bertanggung jawab karena ia sendiri malah melamun dan tidak membantu Baekhyun.

"Kau lelah..? Istirahatlah, aku sudah berhasil menerobos keamanan komputer Kantor Diplomat itu dan mencuri data-data tentang tindakan menyeleweng nya." Baekhyun berucap sambil tersenyum ramah pada Sehun. Ia memaklumi karena Sehun pasti sangat bosan dan lelah karena terus-terusan berhadapan dengan komputer dan alat teknologi lain nya sepanjang hari.

Baekhyun sangat tahu itu karena ia sendiri mengalami nya saat pertama kali direkrut untuk menjadi anggota SA bagian informasi yang bisa dibilang sangat penting itu.

"Ani hyung..aku hanya-" Sehun tak melanjutkan, ia memilih diam dan pada akhir nya melamun lagi. Sepertinya Sehun mempunyai beberapa masalah.

"Kau melamun lagi..sudah kubilang kau pasti lelah dan butuh istirahat" Baekhyun terkekeh menilai ekspresi Sehun yang seperti orang linglung itu.

"Aniya..aku hanya banyak pikiran akhir-akhir ini."

"Apa tentang Jongin, ups?" Baekhyun menutup mulut nya yang asal menjawab itu, ia tahu pasti mungkin Sehun tidak ingin membahas hal itu sekarang.

"Ani..hanya saja mungkin aku akan keluar dari SA..?" Lirih nya diakhir kalimat. Baekhyun terbelalak kaget mendengar penuturan Sehun.

"Kau.." Baekhyun hendak memprotes tapi ia urungkan, jika dipikirkan lagi ia tidak berhak turut campur urusan Sehun. Ia hanya rekan bahkan mereka baru saja kenal, jadi Baekhyun hanya menghela nafas nya pelan sebelum meneruskan kalimat nya.

"Kau yakin..?"

Sehun terdiam, beberapa detik kemudian ia mengeleng.

"Entahlah..sebenarnya aku masih ingin berada di SA tapi.."

"Tapi.." Baekhyun menirukan ucapan Sehun.

"Tap-"

"Barkhyun-ah..Sehun-ah kami datang..! Dan lihat apa yang kubawa, taraaa..ayam goreng" suara bass Chanyeol menghentikan percakapan dua makhluk berbeda tinggi badan itu dan sama-sama menoleh kearah Chanyeol.

Mata Sehun sedikit terbelalak mendapati Chanyeol sosok namja lain yang berada di belakang pria tiang itu, mata mereka bertemu tapi tak sampai 5 detik mereka saling membuang muka dan memutuskan kontak mata mereka.

"Eh Jongin.." Baekhyun sedikit terkejut melihat Jongin yang juga bersama Chanyeol.

Selama menjadi rekan Sehun beberapa hari ini Baekhyun cukup tahu bahwa jika Sehun bersama dengan nya maka Jongin tidak akan menampakkan diri bersama Chanyeol. Pria itu seperti menghindar dari pandangan Sehun. Dan begitupun sebalik nya, dan saat inilah Sehun melakukan nya..

Pria albino itu berdiri dari tempat duduk nya, membuat Chanyeol, Barkhyun dan Jongin menoleh kearah nya.

"Baekhyun hyung bukankah kita sudah menemukan bukti-bukti tentang kelicikan Diplomat itu? Aku akan menyerahkan berkas nya pada sajangnim dan mengirim surat penangkapan atas Diplomat itu." Sehun beranjak dan mencari berkas yang ada di meja Baekhyun.

Baekhyun hanya terbengong melihat Sehun seperti orang kebingunganan itu.

"Inikah berkasnya hyung?" Sehun mengangkat kertas putih persegi panjang itu keudara bermaksud menunjukkan pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun terkesiap, ia segera berdiri dan berjalan menghampiri Sehun dan memeriksa berkas yang dimaksud Sehun. "Ya ini berkas nya.."

Sehun mengangguk dan segera beranjak sebelum suara Baekhyun menghentikan langkah nya.

"Sehun, apa kau yakin dengan keputusan mu tadi?"

Sehun menoleh sedikit kearah Baekhyun, "Entahlah hyung.." ia memberikan senyum nya sebelum berpisah pada Baekhyun.

Suara bass Chanyeol lagi-lagi menghentikan langkah nya saat ia melewati Chanyeol dan Jongin.

"Kau tak mau makan bersama kita Sehun?" Sehun melirik Chanyeol dan tersenyum sekilas disana.

"Tidak hyung terima kasih..aku harus menyerahkan berkas ini langsung. Orang licik seperti Diplomat itu tidak layak diberikan kesempatan untuk menikmati panas nya matahari esok hari karena ia harus segera masuk penjara bila perlu tengah malam nanti."

Katakan Sehun sadis, tak berperikemanusiaan atau apa tapi ia memang harus melakukan itu karena itu adalah tugas nya bukan?

Maka, Chanyeol hanya bisa mengangguk-anggukan kepala nya menyetujui ucapan Sehun.

"Aku permisi dulu Baekhyun hyung, Chanyeol hyung dan.." Sehun sedikit menjeda saat mata nya menatap lekat obsidian kelam Jongin yang tengah menatap nya balik.

"..Jongin-ssi" setelah nya ia memutus kontak mata mereka berdua sebelum akhirnya ia membungkuk dan pergi.

Chanyeol berjalan menghampiri Baekhyun dan meletakkan makanan di meja meninggalkan Jongin yang menatap punggung ringkih Sehun tertelan di balik pintu metal di ruangan tersebut.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan sebelum Sehun pergi tadi..?" Suara Chanyeol membuat Jongin sadar dari acara memandangi punggung Sehun barusan, ia mendengarkan percakapan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tanpa menoleh kearah kedua nya.

"Aniya..hanya saja dia tadi mengatakan padaku bahwa ia mungkin akan keluar dari SA." Ujar Baekhyun santai, tangan lentik nya membuka seluruh makanan yang Chanyeol bawa dan memakan nya lahap.

"Mwo..?" mata Chanyeol membelalak, seketika ia menatap tubuh Jongin yang sepertinya menegang tanpa Baekhyun sadari karena ia masih sibuk dengan makanan nya.

Jongin berbalik menatap Chanyeol, Pria pemilik senyum terlebar itu menganggukan kepala seakan mengerti apa yang Jongin pikirkan. Dan sedetik kemudian pria tan itu menghilang dibalik pintu metal yang sebelum nya di lewati Sehun barusan.

Jangan heran kenapa Chanyeol bisa mengetahui masalah Jongin dan Sehun, karena sejak mereka berdua berjauhan Chanyeol lah yang menjadi tempat curhat Jongin meski harus melalui pemaksaan yang panjang dari Chanyeol.

"Hmm awal nya aku ingin melarang nya yeol tapi mengingat aku bukan siapa-siapa nya dan aku tak berhak turut campur, jadi aku serahkan pada nya sendiri. Aku yakin ia sudah bisa menentukan pilihan nya." Baekhyun mengunyah kimbap sambil menatap Chanyeol dan mengernyit bingung saat mata nya tidak mendapati sosok Jongin disana.

...

"Wae..?" Jongin tengah menatap datar Sehun saat ini, setelah berlarian mengejar Sehun akhirnya ia bisa bertatap mata lagi dengan manik itu, dan kini ia menunggu jawaban pria albino di depan nya.

Sehun tersenyum remeh, tangan nya bersidekap dan menatap Jongin menantang. Ia cukup tahu arah pembicaraan Jongin, pasti Jongin sudah mendengar kabar bahwa dirinya akan keluar dari SA.

"Apa lagi..? Setauku kau bilang pada ku untuk tidak saling mengenal tapi sekarang apa..? Mengapa mengejarku..?" Jongin diam, ia tidak mampu menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Sehun. Ia jadi merutuki dirinya sendiri, hanya karena mendengar pria albino itu akan keluar dari SA membuat apa yang menjadi tujuan nya berantakan saat itu juga.

"Jika kau meresa tertekan karena masalah waktu itu sehingga mengharuskan kau keluar dari SA lebih baik jangan lakukan itu. Kau tahu betul pekerjaan ini tidak sembarangan orang bisa mendapatkan nya, jadi bersikap lah professional..jangan mencampurkan masalah pribadi mu dalam missi dan pekerjaan mu."

Mata Sehun membelalak tak percaya dengan apa yang diucapkan Jongin. Kedua tangan nya yang semula bersidekap mulai turun perlahan menjadi sebuah cengkraman kuat di kiri kanan tubuh nya. Sehun benar-benar muak dengan Jongin, tidak kah pria tan itu fikir bahwa dia lah penyebab semua ini, dan apa itu..ia harus bersikap professional? Jadi beberapa hari menjauhi Jongin masih dianggap nya tidak professional?

Sehun mengeratkan genggaman tangan nya, mata nya menatap Jongin nyalang.

"Kau..tidak berhak mengaturku! Lagipula ini tidak ada hubungan nya dengan masalah waktu itu, bahkan aku sudah melupakan nya."

Bohong, tentu saja Sehun berbohong akan hal itu. Bahkan beberapa hari setelah kejadian itu Sehun lebih memilih sering melamun daripada sekedar menemani Baekhyun atau rekan lain nya berbicara ataupun makan. Tapi ucapan Jongin benar-benar membuat Sehun muak.

"Aku keluar dari SA ataupun tidak itu bukan urusan mu..!" Mata Sehun berkaca-kaca mengucapkan kata yang sebenar nya tidak ingin ia ucapkan.

Pandangan Jongin melunak, ia bisa melihat bahwa Sehun tengah menahan air mata nya, ia tidak ingin menitihkan air mata lagi untuk Jongin.

Jongin berjalan mendekati Sehun dan mendekap nya perlahan, Sehun diam sejenak mencoba memahami semua maksud Jongin melakukan ini pada nya.

"Please jangan menangis karena ku, aku memang pria brengsek tapi sungguh Sehun aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu menangis" Sehun menyeringai dalam pelukan sepihak Jongin.

Sehun menghempaskan tangan Jongin di tubuh nya dan memukul sudut bibir Jongin hingga berdarah.

"Kau memang brengsek Kim Jongin, bahkan semua pandangan ku terhadapmu sudah berubah, aku muak dengan mu! Kau membuat ku semakin yakin untuk keluar dari SA! Aku sangat membenci mu! Dan terima kasih sudah mau menjadi rekan ku selama ini, maafkan aku yang selalu merepotkan mu. Aku permisi" Sehun meninggalkan Jongin dengan luka di sudut bibir nya.

Jongin, pria itu masih tertegun mendengar penuturan Sehun. Pria albino itu sudah membenci nya, padahal niat awal nya hanya ingin membuat Sehun menjauh dari nya agar terhindar dari bahaya tapi ia malah dibenci oleh orang yang sangat berharga dalam diri nya.

Tangan Jongin terulur menyentuh luka bekas tonjokan Sehun, bahkan luka itu tidak ada apa-apa nya dibandingkan luka di hati nya. Ya inilah yang kau dapatkan Jongin seperti pepatah yang mengatakan, You get what you give..jadi inilah yang harus kau terima akibat perbuatan konyol mu Jongin.

.

.

.

"Duduklah Jongin.." Jonghyun mempersilahkan Jongin untuk duduk, pria itu sengaja memanggil Jongin untuk membicarakan misi besar yang akan diemban nya bersama Chanyeol beberapa minggu lagi.

"Kau sudah tahu bukan jika Sehun mengundurkan diri dari SA..?" Jongin diam tapi kepala nya mengangguk memberi jawaban.

"Karena kita kehilangan satu anggota yang sangat berpengaruh maka missi kita akan semakin berat dengan tim yang tidak seimbang."

"To the point hyung.." ya beginilah Jongin jika berhadapan dengan Jongyun, mereka berdua sudah menganggap saudara satu sama lain jadi jangan heran.

Jongyun menghela nafas, ia berjalan kearah Jongin dan berdiri di depan pria tan itu dengan satu tangan yang ia masukkan di saku kanan nya.

"Misi mu kali ini mengawal Presiden Jepang(kaisar)" mata Jongin membelalak kaget mendengar apa yang disampaikan Jonghyun barusan.

"Kau serius hyung? Aku mengawal presiden Jepan bersama Chanyeol hyung sendiri? Kami bukanlah bodyguard hyung."

Jonghyun menghela nafas dan memijit pelipis nya pelan, pandangan nya tertuju pada Jongin seutuh nya dan ia memulai menatap Jongin serius.

"Ini bukan misi menjaga Presiden Jepang biasa Jong? Begini..dengarkan aku, Presiden Jepang saat ini ah tidak maksud ku seluruh keluarga nya tengah diteror habis-habisan oleh teroris, terakhir kali berita yang kudapat bahwa telah ditemukan sebuah bom waktu yang diletakkan pada guci antik milik presiden Jepang itu."

Jongin mengernyitkan dahi nya, ia merubah posisi duduk nya yang semula fokus menatap pimpinan nya menjadi bersandar pada kursi yang ia duduki.

"Jadi..pelaku nya mungkin juga orang dalam. Hah? lalu apa ada korban jiwa?"

Jonghyun menyandarkan tubuh nya pada kursi kebanggaan nya seperti apa yang dilakukan Jongin.

"Untung nya tidak, saat itu anggota keamanan sebenarnya sudah mengendus sesuatu hal yang ganjal itu, mulai dari kiriman-kiriman guci antik atas nama seniman terkenal China, tapi saat mereka selidiki seniman itu, tidak ada satupun bukti-bukti akan keberadaan nya"

"O..ke! Persepsi ku tentang orang dalam aku ubah tapi bukan berarti orang dalam tidak termasuk dalam list yang dicurigai kan? Oke masalah itu bisa aku atasi, masalah nya saat ini adalah apakah kau hanya mengutus kami berdua saja? Dan apa tidak akan ada anggota keamanan SWAT Korea yang turut campur?" Ucapan Jongin mulai kembali serius dan memandang pimpinan nya itu penuh intimidasi.

Jonghyun sedikit gugup ditatap sedemikian oleh Jongin, ia mencoba berdehem meredakan kegugupan nya. Hey disini sebenarnya siapa yang pimpinan dan siapa yang anggota sih? Kenapa Jonghyun harus takut?

"Masalah itu akan segera terjawab saat kau tiba di Jepang. Aku tidak ingin kau berubah fikiran saat mengetahui siapa rekan mu yang lain." Jongin menyeringai dan berdecih takjub, pimpinan nya ini sangat cerdas dan penuh misteri tapi itu menurut orang lain, bagi Jongin, Jongyun itu sosok hyung yang perhatian dengan adik nya, just like that!

"Baiklah..tapi seperti nya anda lupa bahwa aku bukan lah anggota amatiran yang mencampurkan urusan pribadi kedalam pekerjaan. Jangan lupakan bahwa aku professional hyung.." Jongin mulai menyombongkan diri nya, bahkan kini kaki kanan nya ia angkat untuk bertumpu pada kaki kiri nya dan menatap Jonghyun dengan senyuman maut nya.

"Well..i believe that!" Jawab Jonghyun singkat.

"Dan..aku tau siapa yang kau maksud. Sepertinya ini akan mengasyikkan. Oke i'll take this mission" dan Jongin pun meninggalkan ruangan Jonghyun setelah memberikan senyuman -seringaian- pada pimpinan berwibawa nya itu.

"Well Jongin, kau akan menemukan hal yang menarik dari misi ini" gumam Jonghyun disertai seringaian yang tak kalah mematikan dengam milik Jongin.

.

.

.

.

.

Seorang pemuda tampan yang memiliki kelebihan tinggi badan itu kini tengah melangkah pelan menuju sebuah gedung keamanan yang berada di Jepang.

Banyak pasang mata yang menatap nya kagum akan ketampanan nya dan aura yang menguar di sekitar tubuh tinggi nya penuh kharisma.

Langkah kaki nya terhenti pada sebuah pintu kaca yang dapat membuka dan menutup secara otomatis. Saat tubuh tinggi nya memasuki ruangan tersebut, mata tajam nya secara jelas menatap sosok tinggi di depan yang tengah memunggungi nya.

Seseorang bertubuh tinggi itu berbalik menatap sosok yang tak kalah tinggi dari nya sedikit terkejut. Lain hal nya dengan namja yang ditatap nya, pria tampan itu tersenyum penuh arti.

"Well..is this surprise?" Pria tampan itu tersenyum ah tidak menahan tawa lebih tepat nya menatap sosok di depan yang tadi nya memunggungi nya memasang wajah terkejut.

"Kau.."

"You..kekeke"

.

.

.

.

10.10 KST

"Kau sudah siap hyung?"

Jongin dan Chanyeol saat ini tengah berada di Bandara Incheon untuk melakukan take off ke Jepang, sebelum nya terlebih dahulu ia mengecek dan mengambil barang nya yang berada di bagasi mobil, takut-takut jika ada yang tertinggal. Bagaimanapun semua alat yang mendukung tugas nya sangat diperlukan dalam misi ini.

"Yah? aku siap Jong?" Chanyeol tersenyum lebar pada Jongin.

Jongin manggut-manggut mendengar jawaban Chanyeol sambil memainkan tab nya seperti sedang mencari sesuatu informasi.

"Tidak ada yang tertinggal kan?" Jongin memastikan.

"Aniya..sudah ayo cepat, pesawat kita akan take off 10 menit lagi"

Mereka berdua pun memasuki pesawat untuk menuju ke Jepang, sebelum lepas landas Jongin sedari tadi masih terus memainkan tab nya di kursi penumpang VIP nya.

Dan beberapa saat kemudian senyuman -seringai- terpatri saat mata tajam nya menatap sesuatu di tab yang ia pegang sedari tadi membuat ia berekspresi demikian.

"Kau memang hebat Sehun, oke..tuan muda Sehun sekarang menjadi pengusaha ternama di Jepang ne? menarik, semoga kau hidup baik disana Sehun, dan..aku datang Oh Sehun" gumam Jongin.

Chanyeol yang ada disamping nya menatap Jongin yang sepertinya menggumamkan sesuatu.

"Apa Jongin?"

Jongin terkesiap, ia menoleh ke arah samping kiri nya untuk menatap Chanyeol yang ternyata menatap balik diri nya bingung.

Jongin menggeleng dan langsung menutup tab nya, "Aniya hyung..sepertinya misi ini akan menjadi misi yang rumit dan panjang"

Chanyeol mengangguk setuju, "yah kau benar Jong" dan setelah nya mereka kembali pada aktivitas masing-masing dengan Chanyeol yang tengah asyik mendengarkan lagu sambil memejamkan mata.

Sedangkan Jongin, jangan ditanya lagi. Sedari tadi ia lebih memilih menatap gumpalan awan dari jendela kaca samping kanan nya, tangan kanan nya pun memainkan bibir bawah kissable nya dan bergumam.

"We'll meet again..say 'welcome' babe" dan seringaian itu terpatri lagi di wajah tampan nya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC..

Oke silahkan muntah dan konsultasi ke dokter setelah membaca ff ini..

Aku tau betul ff ino bikin mual dan sakit mata..

Dan..oh ya yg nanya ff half blood vampir and hunter rencanya nya bakal aku share jika udah end nih ff yg nunggu banyak coba deh kapan2 aku share..

Oke Big thanks gais atas review nya..segala kritikan saya terima, mau nge bash yah silahkan. Tapi satu hal, ff ini pure milik ku..terserah mau ngomong apa..

Okr byeeee ^_^

Oke udah gitu aja cuap cuap nya..

Aku harap banyak yang review di chap gj dan gak nyambung ini..mentok deh ide nya ciyus. Tapi lain kali aku usahain share cepet..

Big Thanks to..

nicerindi / utsukushii02 / DarKid Yehet / urikaihun / Hyun Hiroshi / izz. sweetcity / byunperverthun / Nagisa Kitagawa / yehetxoxo / DiraLeeXiOh / meliarisky7 / firdaaasa / L Winds / Zieko / Kaisehun / Coffee-Milk / Ichizuki Takumi / kireimozaku / ming / Cryzie / Yeon- Sso / nhaonk / Guest / Misaki Yumi / afranabilah19 / FriederichOfficial / jihyunk16 / DarkJong- WhiteHun / bear / YukinaChanS17 / Babypinkeu / park ming / Imel jewels / thedolphinduck / Mr. Jongin albino / luexohun / BubbleVee / mfaz / yookyung / nin nina / tiffanychoi23byun / leeyeol / babesulay / daddykaimimmysehun / ohsehun79 / Iyagimagine / Odult Maniac / KusnentiKyuKai / YoungChanBiased / MaknaEXO / indah byunjungkim / kihae forever / dia. luhanie / zarahime5 / thuwhik. chandra / gdtop / kaihunhan / Sehuniesm / KaiHun Yehet / byhun / kaisehun / MD / Jung Ri Young / Kim XiuXiu Hunnie / Chensinh / Kamong Jjong / jameela / moetz. partii dan guest lain nya..

Adakah yang belum saya sebut? Maaf kalau ada yang dobel haha..

Annyeonngg..


	11. Chapter 11

Crazy in Love 10

Cast : KaiHun dll..

Rate : T(maybe)

Genre : Crime, Romance gagal, Friendship.

Author : Ridail Magfiroh

09.44 Waktu Jepang

Ruangan megah yang hanya berisi tiga orang itu nampak sunyi, masing-masing dari mereka saling melempar death glare ah tidak lebih tepat nya hanya dua orang. Jongin dan Kris dua orang berbeda kulit warna dan tinggi badan itu sedang duduk berhadapan di salah satu gedung khusus keamanan di Tokyo, Jepang.

Jongin dengan wajah angkuh dan arogan nya tampak menyilangkan kaki kanan nya keatas kaki kiri dan bersidekap di depan dada. Mata nya menatap tajam Kris yang juga menatap nya balik.

Chanyeol yang merasa aura di ruangan itu semakin dingin mulai memberanikan diri memutus kontak mata mereka dan memecah keheningan.

Chanyeol menghela nafas pelan, tangan nya memainkan alis tebal seakan merasa pusing dengan rekan-rekan nya itu.

"Oh come on guys..masih adakah orang disini?"

Jongin dan Kris melepas kontak mata mereka mendengar suara bass Chanyeol. Mendapat tatapan tajam dari Jongin, Chanyeol mencoba mengabaikan. Dan melanjutkan perkataan nya.

"Oke..Mr atau sir.."

"Kris..cukup panggil aku Kris"

"Yah terserah apapun itu..oke jadi kau yang akan menjadi rekan kami mengawal Presiden Jepang right?" Kris mengangguk tapi mata tajam nya masih menatap Jongin sengit.

"Baiklah..jadi kau ikut menyelediki siapa teroris yang akhir-akhir ini meneror Presiden?"

Kris mengubah posisi duduk nya dan menatap Chanyeol serius.

"Tidak..aku hanya bertugas mengawal dan menjaga keselamatan Presiden. Mulai saat ini, segala sesuatu yang Presiden lakukan ataupun kenakan akan melalui pemeriksaan dan pengawasan kami. Dengan kata lain kita mengerjakan tugas masing-masing dan.."

"Kalian hanya akan menangkap teroris itu saat kami sudah menemukan tersangka sebenarnya dan boom semua selesai, cih dengan kata lain tim mu yang akan mendapat sanjungan sedangkan SA hanya akan dikenang" Jongin menyela perkataan Kris sambil berdecih sebal.

"Jongin, please stop.." Chanyeol mengeram pelan berusaha menghentikan ucapan tajam Jongin.

"Justru tim mu lah yang berjasa besar..semua tergantung dari kecerdasan otak mu dan tindakan mu. Tim ku hanya akan melakukan tindakan jika kau yang mengomando, dan berhasil tidak nya misi ini tergantung kalian, kami hanya bertugas mengawal dan mengawasi, kau tau betul itu Jongin-ssi" suara berat Kris terdengar jelas di ruangan itu, dan tanpa diulang untul yang kedua kalinya, Jongin dan Chanyeol tau bahwa pria blaateran China Kanada itu tengah menahan emosi.

Jongin berdecih dan beranjak dari duduk nya, "Terserah apa yang kau katakan, yang terpenting kita sepakat tidak akan ikut campur dengan tugas masing-masing."

Kris tersenyum remeh dan beranjak dari duduk nya, menatap Jongin tak kalah tajam. "Yah..aku cukup paham maksud mu, so..we are partner now?" Kris mengulurkan tangan nya untuk berjabat tangan dengan Jongin melakukan kesepakatan.

Jongin menyerengai sebelum akhir nya menerima uluran tangan Kris. Tangan kedua nya menjabat dan mencengkeram kuat satu sama lain.

"Kau dengan tugas mu dan aku dengan tugas ku" Kris berucap ditengah erat nya jabat tangan mereka.

"Hmm yeah?" Seringai Jongin. Dan akhirnya jabat tangan itu terlepas. Kris menatap Chanyeol yang menghela nafas berat dan bernjak dari duduk nya untuk berganti menjabat tangan nya.

.

.

.

"Jongin kau mau kemana?" Chanyeol berteriak kearah Jongin saat pemuda tan itu pergi meninggalkan nya di area depan gedung keamanan.

"Kesuatu tempat..kau pergi lah ke kediaman Presiden dengan si muka bule itu. Oke bye hyung.."

"Yak Jongin! Aishh bocah itu seenak jidatnya sendiri meninggalkan aku dengan bule Kanada itu" gerutu Chanyeol saat melihat Jongin berlari menjauh dari tempat nya berdiri.

Sedangkan seseorang yang sedari tadi melihat Chanyeol dan Jongin dari jendela kaca di gedung khusus keamanan itu hanya memamerkan seringaian nya yang miaterius.

"Mau menemui 'dia' eh?"

.

.

.

Jongin kini berdiri di samping pagar hitam nan tinggi mansion megah di kawasan elit Tokyo tetsebut. Ia tengah menunggu, ya menunggu seseorang yang sangat disukai -dicintai- dan orang orang yang ia sakiti pula diwaktu bersamaan.

Oh Sehun, ya..pemuda albino itulah yang sedang Jongin tunggu, sosok itu yang sedari tadi bahkan dari kemarin ia berangkat ke Jepang yang membuat nya tak henti-henti nya ia fikirkan. Bahkan saat menatap Kris tadi, ia masih dapat melihat wajah kesakitan Sehun saat tertembak akibat anak buah Kris.

Jangan tanyakan juga mengapa ia bisa mengetahui keberadaan mansion mewah Sehun yang sudah menjadi rahasia publik bahwa tidak ada satupun media yang mengetahui kediaman putra Pewaris dari Perusahaan terkenal nomor satu di Jepang itu. Apalagi di balik pagar hitam tinggi menjulang itu banyak dijaga oleh bodyguard.

Tidakkah kau ingat bahwa Jongin seorang anggota SA, semua data yang paling rahasia pun bisa ia dapatkan dengan mengandalkan koneksi dan kecerdasan otak nya yang memiliki IQ 200 tersebut.

Kreekk...

Gerbang disamping tubuh Jongin terbuka, Jongin menyembunyikan tubuh nya dibalik tembok.

Mata nya menatap tajam sosok pemuda tinggi yang mengenakan kaos lengan panjang hitam beserta topi BWCW senada nya keluar dan berjalan pelan meninggalkan gerbang itu sesaat setelah menutup gerbang nya sedikit dibanting. Jongin yakin itu Sehun NYA, ada apa dengam kata NYA disini Jong?

Jongin semakin mengerutkan keningnya saat mata nya tak sengaja menatap buliran bening yang meluncur dari pelupuk mata indah Sehun.

'Sehun...dia..menangis?' Batin Jongin berkecamuk.

Tak mau membuang waktu hanya untuk melamunkan apa yang terjadi dengan Sehun, akhirnya Jongin mengendap-endap mengikuti langkah kaki Sehun yang berhenti disebuah danau yang amat sepi.

Jongin dapat melihat Sehun sedang mendudukkan diri nya dibawah batang pohon besar disamping bibir danau dan kepala nya tertunduk dalam, Jongin cukup tau jika Sehun kini tengah menangis karena ia dapat melihat punggung sempit itu kini bergetar.

Jongin melangkah pelan kearah Sehun, tangan nya terulur ingin menyentuh pundak Jongin tapi ia urungkan, ia masih ragu untuk menyapa Sehun. Ia takut Sehun akan menanyakan hal-hal aneh seperti, 'apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kau penguntit?' Atau 'kqu mengikuti sampai ke Jepang?' dan pemikiran liar Jongin lain nya yang berlarian di otak pintar nya sedari tadi.

Setelah perdebatan dengan pikiran nya sendiri akhirnya Jongin memutuskan untuk tetap menyapa Sehun. Tangan nya mencengkeram pelan pundak Sehun. Dalam jarak sedekat ini Jongin dapat mendengar isakan kecil Sehun.

Sehun sendiri kini tengah terkejut, ia terkaget saat pundak nya di cengkeram pelan dengan seaeorang, ia buru-buru menghapus air mata nya sebelum menoleh kebelakang. Ia takut jika ada yang mengetahui bahwa ia sedang dikejar oleh preman atau pembunug bayaran mengingat ia putra pewaris perusahaan terkenal 'Armour of Zeus'

Mata sipit Sehun terbelalak saat mendapati sosok yang akhir-akhir ini ingin ia lupakan dia..

"Jongin.."

Sehun beranjak dari duduk nya dan menghentakkan tangan Jongin yang berada di pundak nya lalu menatap tajam dan penuh selidik pria tan di depan nya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini..? Kau mengikutiku..?" Jongin menghela nafas, tuh kan benar apa yang Jongin pikirkan. Toh siapa juga yang tidak akan bertanya seperti itu saat orang yang ingin kau lupakan malah ada di depan mu, muncul dengan tiba-tiba pula.

"Aku..sebenarnya. Bagaimana ya aku menjelaskan nya..hmm bisa kah kita duduk dulu?" Jongin berucap canggung, jujur saja pertemua mereka ini sangat membuat jantung Jongin berdetak tak karuan, ingin rasanya Jongin langasung merengkuh tubuh Sehun yang semakin kurus dimata nya dan mencium bibir tipis yang bergetar karena menangis itu.

Sehun hanya menuruti Jongin saat pria itu menarik nya untuk duduk di bawah tapi kemudian ia lepaskan tangan Jongin dari nya saat sadar bahwa mereka tidak ada hubungan apapun, apalagi Jongin sendiri yang meminta nya.

"Cepat katakan apa tujuan mu mengikuti ku kesini.." ucap Sehun dengan wajah datar nya menatap Jongin.

Jongin menghela nafas berat, lihatkan! Sehun kini menjadi dingin tanpa ekspresi, seperti bukan Sehun yang Jongin kenal, dan itu semua karenamu Kim Jongin.

"Aku kesini untuk tugas Sehun..bukan niat ku untuk mengikuti mu."

"Kau..sudah tau siapa aku sebenarnya kan?"

"Ya..aku tau semua nya."

"Lalu kenapa kau bisa tau aku ada disini? Kalau bukan menguntit apa lagi..?" Tuduh Sehun

"Hmm mungkin yah kau bisa mengatakan aku penguntit atau apa itu terserah kau karena memang kenyataan nya yaaa aku mengikuti mu saat kau keluar dari mansion hingga kesini" aku Jongin pada Sehun.

Sehun berdecih, ia sudah menduga nya. "Hanya itu kan..? Sebaiknya kau kembali dan jalankan saja tugas mu disini dan jangan mengikuti aku lagi. Kau tau, itu sangat menjengkelkan!"

Sehun beranjak dari duduk nya tapi langsung dicegah oleh Jongin. Ia menarik Sehun untuk duduk kembali meski pria berkulit pucat itu memberontak.

"Tujuan ku mengikuti mu kesini juga ingin meminta maaf padamu Sehun..dan tadi saat tau kau keluar dari gerbang mansion mu, aku melihat mu menangis sehingga aku mengikuti mu sampai kesini. Maafkan aku" Mata Jongin menatap hazel coklat Sehun seduktif, tampak sekali jika mata itu tengah berkaca-kaca.

Sehun memutuskan kontak mata mereka, satu air mata lolos dari pelupuk mata nya. Jongin yang mengetahui itu segera berdiri dan membawa tubuh Sehun untuk direngkuh nya, topi yang Sehun kenakan pun jatuh saat pria itu menerjang Sehun yang sempat memberontak sehingga menampakkan surai halus nan wangi milik Sehun yang berwarna dark brown.

"Maafkan aku..apa aku sangat menyakiti mu sebegitu dalam nya hingga kau seperti ini? Apa kau menyesal pernah mengenalku? Dan apa disini kau tidak hidup dengan baik? Kenapa tubuh mu semakin kurus Sehun?" Sehun semakin terisak dipundak Jongin saat apa yang dikatakan Jongin tepat mengenai hati nya, semua ucapan Jongin tak sepenuhnya salah.

Sehunpun membalas pelukan Jongin, ia mengeratkan tangan nya di punggung Jongin dan terus terisak.

"Aku lelah Jongin..bisakah kau tidak membuat hatiku semakin sakit dengan muncul seperti ini, bukankah kau sendiri yang menyuruhku untuk menjauhi mu?" Ujar Sehun disela isak tangis nya.

"Mianhae Sehun..aku memang brengsek, aku memberimu harapan kosong dan menginjak-injak cinta yang akan kau beri pada ku. Maaf Sayang..maafkan aku" Jongin menangis, ia ikut meneteskan air mata saat mendengar ucapan Sehun yang sarat akan kesedihan dan itu karena nya.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin membuat mu dalam bahaya saat terus bersama ku. Aku hanya ingin membuat mu aman dan aku juga ingin terus melindungi mu"

"Tapi tidak dengan seperti ini Jongin.." Sehun melepas pelukan Jongin dan menatap pria itu dengan air mata yang terus menetes.

"Maaf.."

"Aku mencintai mu Jongin.." Jongin mengangguk dan membawa Sehun dalam pelukan nya lagi dan Sehun tidak menolak nya.

Jongin menatap wajah Sehun dan mendekatkan wajah nya pada wajah Sehun, diciumnya bibir tipis Sehun secara perlahan. Menyesapnya pelan-pelan seakan bibir Sehun akan sangat terasa manis jika di cecap perlahan. Sehun pun menerima ciuman lembut dari Jongin senang hatui, bahkan kini kedua lengan nya meremat pelan rambut belakang Jongin.

Karena dirasa kedua nya kehabisan nafas akhirnya mereka melepaskan ciuman itu dan saling menatap satu sama lain dan terasenyum, Jongin mendaratkan satu kecupan lagi di bibir Sehun sebelum memeluk Sehun kembali.

"Aku juga mencintai mu..Sehun, bisakah kau menunggu ku?"

Sehun mengernyit menatap Jongin, "Menunggu untuk apa?"

"Untuk menyelesaikan semua tugas ku terlebih dahulu"

Sehun semakin mengernyitkan dahi nya saat menangkap makasud ambigu dari perkataan pria itu.

"Jongin..kau tidak dalam tugas berbahaya sehingga mengancam nyawa mu kan?" Sehun bertanya sarkatik sambil menarik ujung kemeja hitam Jongin.

Jongin tersenyum sambil mengacak surai halus Sehun, "Sayang nya aku memang sedang dalam tugas yang lumayan berbahaya kekeke" Jongin sedikit terkekeh.

"Apa tugas berbahaya itu Jong..please jangan lakukan itu"

"Tidak sayang..aku harus melakukan nya. Aku janji ini adalah tugas berbahaya terakhir ku."

"Tidak Jongin please..apa tugas mu itu? Cepat katakan, aku akan memohon kepada Jonghyun hyung untuk menggantikan mu"

"Tidak..tugas ini menyangkut negara yang kau tempati ini sayang"

"Jangan bilang kau.."

"Aku akan menyelidiki teroris yang meneror Presiden Jepang akhir-akhir ini."

Sehun membelalakkan mata nya terkejut, "Apa! Presiden Jepang..?"

Jongin mengangguk dan tersenyum simpul, "Kau tidak menyangka bukan jika anggota SA biasa seperti ku dipercaya oleh negara ini untuk melindungi Presiden mu." Sehun terdiam hingga suara Jongin menyadarkan nya.

"Seperti nya kita harus berpisah disini.." ucap Jongin, mata nya menatap segerombol pria berbaju hitam menuju kearah nya, Sehun mengikut arah pandangan Jongin dan ia menghela nafas lelah saat melihat para bodyguard nya berhasil menyusul nya ke tempat yang hanya Sehun yang tau.

"Jongin..berjanjilah kau akan baik-baik saja, dan bawa aku pergi dari Jepang.."

Jongin mengernyit bingung, "Kenapa sayang..?"

Sehun memeluk Jongin lagi, "Aku lelah dijadikan alat Jong..aku lelah seperti ini, aku rindu bertugas dengan mu" Jongin tersenyum dalam pelukan Sehun.

"Tidak..aku lebih senang melihat mu aman daripada harus bertugas dengan ku. Kau ingin membuat usaha ku sia-sia untuk membuat mu keluar dari SA huh..? Sudah, pergilah..kita akan bertemu lagi saat tugas ku selesai" Sehun melepas pelukan nya dan menatap Jongin sedikit merajuk.

"Berjanjilah kau akan kembali dengan selamat, dan..selamatkan Presiden Jong" Jongin mengangguk dan sedetik kemudian ia merasakan bibir tipis Sehun menyesap bibir bawah nya cukup lama sebelum akhir nya ia melepaskan nya.

"Sampai bertemu lagi Jongin..aku mencintai mu"

"Ya aku juga.." Jongin memberikan senyum tulus nya pada Sehun dan tertawa kecil saat melihat Sehun yang memberontak dari pegangan tangan bodyguard nya dan berucap 'lepaskan aku, kau mau pacar ku memukul mu eoh' yah seperti itu lah.

Jongin sungguh bahagia saat ini, melihat Sehun NYA sudah bisa tersenyum lagi, bahkan kini hubungan nya sudah mulai jelas. Ia harus segera menyelesaikan tugas dan kembali kepada Sehun dengan selamat, ia tau resiko bahaya yang akan menghadangnya. Ini negara Jepang, tempat para Yakuza dan Mafia kejam berada, jadi kemungkinan terburuk pun bisa saja terjadi.

Dilain sisi, dibalik pohon besar yang tak jauh dari tempat Jongin berdiri, disana terdapat sosok pria misterius yang berpakaian serba hitam dan masker hitam sedari tadi tengah mengintip semua yang terjadi diantara Sehun dan Jongin, seringaian mematikan nya pun menambah kesan misterius dan membahayakan.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Sorry ngaret terus guys..tetap deh alesan nya karena banyak tugas, ini pun ngetik sekali jadi pas disekolah, dijalan dan dirumah. so banyak typo dimana-mana dan gaya bahasa semakin ancur..maklumin ye..

aku juga udah share HBVH juga..jadi ngebut deh..sebagai perminta maafan juga..

Moga ada yg minat ama FF yang itu..

Dan sorry again gak bisa review..

Oh ya maaf juga buat readers yg nyaranin aku buat ikutan event HunKai..pingin nya sih ikut tp aku nyadar karya ku jelek wkwk and g ada waktu juga..nih ff aja ngaret kan update nya..so aku g bisa ikut..padahal seru ya hehe

Oke itu aja..Big Thanks all


	12. Chapter 12

Crazy in Love 11

Cast : KaiHun dll..

Rate : T(maybe)

Genre : Crime, Romance gagal, Friendship.

Author : Ridail Magfiroh

Waktu itu Jongin kembali ke apartemen yang disewakan untuk mereka berdua pada saat hari akan menjelang petang.

Jongin memasuki apartemen nya dengan sedikit bersiul, terkadang juga bersenandung kecil. Kalian pastilah tau bukan penyebab Jongin seperti ini?

Jongin menghampiri Chanyeol yang sedang memasak di dapur, ia terkikik melihat hyung sekaligus rekan nya itu sedang memakai celemek khas ibu-ibu rumah tangga yang menunggu suami nya pulang. Jongin sedikit bersalah karena tadi ia meninggalkan Chanyeol dengan si Bule dan sekarang ia malah keluyuran, tidak membantu pria jangkung itu memasak untuk makan malam nanti.

Pria tan itu berjalan pelan kearah konter dapur dimana Chanyeol sedang sibuk memasak dan membelakangi nya. Ia merangkul pundak Chanyeol tiba-tiba dan membuat pria pemilik senyum lebar itu sedikit berjingkat lalu mengelus dada.

"Yak! Kau mau membuat ku jantungan dan memasak untuk kedua kali nya nya ya? Untung saja masakan nya tidak jatuh huh?" Dengus Chanyeol sebal.

"Hehe mian hyung ku tersayang.." Jongin cengegesan dan memeluk erat pundak Chanyeol bersahabat.

"Hii..jangan peluk-peluk gini dong Jong. Nanti Baekhyun tau gimana? Nanti kita disangka pacaran!" Chanyeol mencoba melepaskan tangan kekar Jongin dari pundak nya.

"Ishh..kau kira aku mau dengan mu hyung? Lagipula aku sudah punya sendiri!" Jawab Jongin dengan diiringi cengegesan setelah melepas rangkulan nya.

Chanyeol menernyit melihat ekspressi Jongin yang masih cengegesan dan memegangi bibir nya. Chanyeol menempelkan telapak tangan nya ke dahi Jongin dan dibalas tatapan bingung oleh nya.

"Kau waras 'kan Jong?"

"Tentu.." Jongin mengangguk antusias.

"Lalu, kenapa kamu senyum-senyum kayak gitu sih..ih jangan-jangan kamu kesambet hantu Jepang ya..apa itu nama nya sedako..sa sa.."

"Yak..! Sadako maksud mu..?" Chanyeol menjentikkan jari nya sambil tersenyum lebar.

Jongin mendengus, "Aniyo..aku sedang bahagia" Jongin tersenyum dan menaik turun kan alis nya. Chanyeol bergidik ngeri melihat Jongin yang seperti ini.

Kalau biasa nya Jongin itu terkesan dingin, pendiam dan berpikir rasional. Tapi, kali ini Chanyeol menangkap hal aneh dari pria tan itu.

Chanyeol mengangkat bahu dan melanjutkan memasak nya.

"Bahagia? Tumben sekali..apa kau jadian dengan Oh Sehun dan berciuman denga nya atau.."

"Nah..nah..! Kenapa kau tahu sih hyung? Memang terlihat jelas ya di muka ku? Omo.." Jongin memegangi kedua pipi nya yang memanas.

Sedangkan Chanyeol membelalak kaget, ia segera mematikan kompor dan menatap Jongin serius, ia tidak pernah berfikir kalau tebakan nya seakurat itu.

"Jinjja..? Kau tidak bohong kan? kenapa bisa? kenapa kau bisa bertemu Oh Sehun di Jepang?" Tanya Chanyeol antusias.

"Panjang cerita nya hyung. Lebih baik kita ke ruang tengah dan makan malam. Aku akan ceritakan semua" Chanyeol manggut-manggut menyetujui.

Dan, makan malam itu dipenuhi canda tawa dan cerita cinta Jongin yang ia ceritakan secara antusias pada Chanyeol.

"Wahh..jadi ini alasan mengapa kau meninggalkan ku sendiri dengan si Mr. Bule itu huh? Dasar licik..kau berbahagia sedangkan aku yang menderita karena seharian harus bertatap muka dengan wajah tembok itu" Chanyeol mencibir, Jongin hanya tertawa dan meminta maaf.

Kedua nya pun tertawa bersama, Chanyeol senang jika Jongin dan Sehun sudah baikan, malah hubungan mereka sekarang lebih jelas. Dengan begini, Chanyeol bisa melihat senyum Jongin yang sangat langka di keluarkan oleh pria tan tersebut.

"Tapi Jongin, besok kita akan melakukan tugas kita. Besok kita akan disibukkan oleh rencana-rencana penyelidikan tentang keberadaan teroris itu. Kau yakin tidak apa-apa memberi Sehun harapan seperti itu? Kalian pasti sulit bertemu"

Jongin terdiam, tapi senyum nya mengembang lagi meski tak selebar tadi, ia hanya sekedar tersenyum sekilas.

"Maka dari itu hyung, aku akan berjuang sekuat tenaga. Kali ini adalah missi terakhir ku. Dan setelah nya aku akan membuat rencana dengan Sehun. Aku harus tetap hidup saat waktu itu tiba."

"Rencana?"

Jongin tersenyum lagi, "hmm menikah misalnya"

Senyum Chanyeol mengembang, "Waahh uri Jonginnie akan membuat sebuah keluarga ne..? Wah aku iri sekali"

Jongin meninju lengan Chanyeol pelan dan terkekeh. "Apaan sih hyung? Kau 'kan juga bisa membuat sebuah keluarga sendiri dengan Baekhyunnie mu itu"

"Haha ya ya..kau benar" dan setelah nya mereka saling melempar ejekan atau godaan satu sama lain perihal orang yang mereka cintai.

.

.

.

"Jadi, ini guci yang dikirim oleh seseorang yang mengaku sebagai pengkoleksi benda seni dari China?" Kris bergumam sambil menilik guci yang ada di depan nya. Sebelum nya ia sudah mengenakan sarung tangan steril yang biasa digunakan oleh penyelidik.

"Yah..seperti yang kau lihat Kris." Jongin bersidekap di depan dada.

Mereka bertiga kini berada di mansion megah milik Presiden, lebih tepat nya di ruang kerja sang Presiden.

Kris mengambil sebuah stik yang panjang dan bentuk nya menyerupai pen tapi dapat mengeluarkan cahaya seperti senter. Itu sinar ultraviolet, ia mencoba menyinari guci berwarna merah gelap itu secera teliti.

Kris mengerutkan keningnya saat mendapat sebuah petunjuk dari sana.

"Chanyeol-ssi..kemarilah dan ambil sebuah plastik di meja." Perintah Kris yang diangguki oleh Chanyeol. Jongin dan Chanyeol sempat bertatap mata saat mendengar perintah Kris.

"Ini yang kau maksud..?" Kris tak menjawab ia hanya mengangguk dan mengambil plastik itu dari tangan Chanyeol.

"Apa kau menemukan sesuatu?" Kali ini Jongin menyuarakan pertanyaan nya. Kris menyeringai lalu menatap Jongin dan Chanyeol bergantian.

"Kita lihat apa yang aku temukan" Kris tersenyum misterius.

Diarahkan nya plastik tersebut menuju guci dan menempelkan benda tersebut lalu mengangkat nya. Jongin dan Chanyeol tersentak kaget.

Jongin yang tadi nya menyenderkan tubuh nya di meja mulai menegakkan tubuh nya dan menurun kan tangan nya dari dada dan saling berpandangan dengan Chanyeol.

"Itu.." Jongin mendekati Kris dan mengambil plastik tersebut tapi Kris mencegah nya.

"Jangan sentuh atau sidik jari mu bisa ikut tercampur." Jongin berdehem menyadari kebodohan nya

Ya, hal yang membuat ketiga orang itu saling berpandangan adalah sebuah sidik jari. Lebih tepat nya berbagai sidik jari yang telah tertempel pada plastik yang biasa digunakan oleh penyidik seperti hal nya stik pen tadi. Dan hal ini membuka sedikit peluang untuk menemukan siapa pelaku nya.

"Tapi disini banyak sekali sidik jari nya, yang pasti kurir dan penerima guci ini juga termasuk dalam daftar. Dan jika pelaku nya sang kurir maka mungkin akan sulit untuk melacak nya." Chanyeol menatap Kris serius, pria yang ditatap berdecih pelan dan menyeringai.

"Kau lupa siapa kami? Meski kurir itu tersangka nya dan ia berada di belahan bumi paling sulit dijangkau sekalipun kami akan menemukan nya. Dan soal sidik jari itu, setidak nya kita sudah mendapat siapa-siapa saja yang masuk dalam black list" jawab Kris mantap, ia berjalan menuju koper putih dimana alat penyelidikan nya berada.

Ia menaruh kumpulan sidik jari yang menempel di plastik itu dan menutup koper nya dan memandang dua agen SA di depan nya dengan bersidekap di depan dada.

"Apa yang dikatakan Kris benar ada nya hyung..meski aku sedikit meragukan fakta pertama yang ia ucapkan" Jongin sedikit mencibir dalam kata-kata nya. Tapi itu tak ditanggapi oleh Kris. Ia hanya menyeringai pelan.

"Okay..so i must go, now! Aku akan menyerahkan kumpulan sidik jari itu pada anggota ku. Aku akan mengabari kalian jika ada perkembangan. Saat ini yang harus kalian lakukan adalah..yah tentu saja melakukan tugas kalian." Jongin dan Chanyeol manggut-manggut menyetujui.

Kris akan beranjak dari tempat nya berdiri sebelum suara Jongin menghentikan nya.

"Apakah Presiden tidak sebaik nya dipindahkan ketempat yang aman?" Kris berbalik menatap Jongin.

"Well..itu salah satu rencana kami. Tapi jika kita memindahkan Presiden itu akan membuat sebuah pemberitaan yang akan menyebar, wartawan akan segera tahu dan teroris pun juga. Dan semua usaha akan sia-sia, aku tahu betul siapa musuh yang kita hadapi ini bukan orang biasa. Bukti nya bom waktu itu lolos dari pemeriksaan bukan?"

Jongin mengangguk tak menyangkal pernyataan Kris, tapi beberapa detik kemudian ia menyahuti lagi.

"Tapi kita bisa melakukan diam-diam. Tanpa wartawan yang mengetahui dan jika perlu kita gunakan tak tik 'pengalihan perhatian' seperti yang dilakukan buronan mu di Thailand" lagi, Jongin mencibir dan mencoba mengungkit kasus dimana tim SWAT Kris terkecoh oleh sang buronan.

Gigi Kris sedikit bergemelatuk menahan emosi, tapi ia tahu bahwa professional adalah prioritas utama nya, jadi ia mengenyampikan urusan pribadi yang tidak terlalu penting untuk di ungkit lagi.

"Kau masih belum paham atau memang tidak paham huh?" Kini giliran Kris yang mencibir. Jongin hanya mendengus sedangkan Chanyeol memijit pelipis nya pelan. Yah, beginilah jika berada di tengah-tengah orang ber IQ tinggi dan saling keras kepala beradu argumen.

"Akan semakin membahayakan jika memindahkan Presiden, kita akan kehilangan bukti maupun seluk beluk tentang tujuan sang teroris dan akan sangat membahayakan jika Presiden dibiarkan hanya dijaga beberapa bodyguard saja!"

"Kau 'kan mempunyai anak buah yang banyak, kau bisa gunakan mereka untuk melindungi Presiden!" Celetuk Jongin.

"Dan membuat aku kekurangan anak buah saat mengepung sang teroris, sehingga sang teroris lolos dan lebih membahayakan Presiden, itu maksud mu?" Kris pun mejawab cepat atas argumen Jongin yang menurut nya bodoh dan tidak akurat tersebut, jelas-jelas yang mereka hadapi bukan orang biasa right?

"Sementara biarkan Presiden bersama keluarga nya di mansion besar itu, mungkin sang teroris mempunyai rencana lain. Aku akan terus mengerahkan anak buah ku untuk terus berjaga dan mengawasi. Jika tidak seperti ini maka mata rantai akan terputus, sang penjahat tidak akan ditemukan keberadaan nya. Kau tidak lupa bukan 'jika kita ingin berperang maka kenali dulu musuh mu?'"

"Ya ya aku tahu..okay aku sependapat dengan mu. Dan aku PAHAM apa MAKSUD mu" Jongin mau tak mau membenarkan semua perkataan Kris yang sangat logis.

"Tapi Kris-ssi.." Chanyeol membuka suara setelah terdiam lama mendengar perdebatan Jongin dan dia.

"Apa kau sudah memastikan semua keluarga Presiden dalam keadaan aman? Kau tahu bukan jika penjahat licik itu mempunyai segala cara yang licik di otak nya. Jika kau tidak bisa mendekati induk nya maka kau bisa mendekati anak-anak nya."

"Dengan kata lain, jika Presiden sedang dijaga ketat maka keluarga yang tinggal berjauhan dengan nya bisa saja tengah diawasi, dan jika saat nya tiba mereka akan mencelakai atau bisa saja membunuh anggota keluarga Presiden yang lain." Lanjut Jongin. Mata Kris berkilat tajam, tangan mya mengepal erat. Inilah yang masih terus Kris fikirkan.

"Ya aku tau..." Kris masih tidak bisa memastikan keluarga Presiden yang lain dalam keadaan aman, apalagi keluarga Presiden sama penting nya dengan Presiden.

"Untuk saat ini, Presiden hanya di temani sang istri dan satu cucu nya di mansion yang sudah dijaga ketat oleh anggota ku. Putra, menantu dan satu cucu nya lagi masih tidak bisa dipastikan aman karena mereka tinggal terpisah oleh Presiden. Meskipun begitu, selama ini tidak ada yang mengetahui seluk beluk mereka. Presiden sudah menyembunyikan identitas mereka dari publik, sehingga kemungkinan publik tidak ada satupun yang menetahui." Kris menjawab nya sedikit ragu-ragu dan Jongin dapat menangkap raut itu.

"Terahasia dari publik bukan berarti tidak ada satupun yang mengetahui bukan? Apalagi kita ini sedang menghadapi Teroris, ingat TERORIS kau tau? Jadi sebaik nya kau cari tahu keberadaan mereka dan jika perlu paksa mereka untuk tinggal bersama Presiden, jika terpisah seperti ini akan sangat sulit untuk menjaga kedua nya.!" Jongin tak sadar akan suara nya yang meninggi saat mengutarakan semua nya pada pria keturunan China-Kanada tersebut.

Kris menghela nafas lelah, "Dan kau fikir selama ini aku tidak melakukan nya huh? Aku sudah melakukan nya! Tapi cucu dan putra Presiden menolak nya! Mereka bersikeras tak ingin tinggal satu atap dengan Presiden, alasan nya karena mereka bersikukuh untuk terus menyembunyikan identitas nya. Dan mereka yakin jika tidak akan ada yang mengetahui keberadaan mereka!"

"Sial..! Ayah dan anak yang keras kepala eh?"

"Yah..asal kah tau!"

Setelah nya mereka bertiga terdiam dan Kris pun memutuskan melanjutkan tugas nya.

.

.

.

"Cukup ibu! Aku tidak ingin melakukan semua nya! Aku muak..!" Sehun meninggikan suara nya untuk yang pertama kali saat berbicara dengan ibu tercinta nya, ibu yang melahirkan dan merawatnya selama ini.

"Ibu mohon Sehun, jangan seperti ini? Apa kau tidak kasihan dengan ayah mu?" Jaejoong, ibu Sehun mengelus pundak sang putra mencoba meminta pengertian.

"Tidak! Apa ibu fikir ayah juga memikirkan ku? Ia hanya menjadikan ku alat sebagai pengendali Perusahaan nya yang banyak dan besar itu! Aku capek bu, aku ingin bebas. Bukan kah ayah memiliki putra kesayangan nya itu? Dia masih mempunyai hyung 'kan bu? Dan bukan kah hyung yang lebih pantas memimpin perusahaan." Ucapan Sehun memelan saat melihat raut wajah ibu nya yang sedikit berkaca-kaca. Ia jadi tak tega jika berdebat terus-terusan dengan ibu nya seperti ini.

"Kau pastilah tau dengan jelas kenapa hyung mu tidak bisa melakukan itu?" Jaejoong meneteskan satu air mata nya saat itu juga.

"Ibu..aku ingin menjadi orang biasa dan mempunyai banyak teman dan kekasih. Bukan menyibukkan diri dengan kertas-kertas yang selalu memintaku untuk di tandatangani dan melakukan meeting berjam-jam yang akan membuat bokong ku panas." Jaejoong sedikit terkikik ditengah air mata yang membanjiri pipi nya, Sehun mengerucutkan bibir nya sebal.

"Apa kau sudah memiliki orang yang istimewa?" Pipi Sehun tiba-tiba merona saat ingatan nya langsung tertuju pada Jongin. Sehun diam tak menjawab dan itu membuat pernyataan ibu nya itu benar ada nya.

"Ibu mohon lakukan hingga ayah mu sembuh, setidak nya setelah ayah mu sembuh ia akan bisa memimpin perusahaan lagi. Dan mungkin jika kau sudah menikah, kau bisa menjadikan suami mu sebagai pengganti ayah mu."

Pipi Sehun semakin merona, ia jadi berfikir apa Jongin benar-benar akan melamar nya dan menjadikan nya seorang pendamping hidup dan apakah Jongin adalah takdir nya.? Sehun mau tak mau mengangguk menyetujui.

"Jadi..besok pagi kau mau 'kan ke kantor ayah mu dan memimpin perusahaan ayah mu?" Sehun mengangguk tapi segera membuka suara ingin mengajukan sebuah kesepakatan.

"Tapi hanya sampai ayah sembuh tidak lebih, dan aku melakukan ini untuk ibu ku yang tercinta, bukan ayah." Jaejoong tersenyum sekilas dan mengelus surai blonde putra nya sayang.

"Kau masih marah dengan ayah mu yang terus mengekakang mu itu ya..?"

"Tentu saja bu, ia membuat ku dipandang sebelah mata oleh orang-orang yang dekat dengan ku! Ia membuat teman-teman ku kabur ketakutan karena kekuasaan ayah." Sehun mempout kan bibir nya lagi, ia mengeratkan selimut yang menyelimuti tubuh nya.

"Baiklah, itu hak mu untuk marah tapi jangan terus-terusan marah yah? Kasihan ayah mu nanti, ia merasa kalau kamu sudah tidak sayang dan patuh dengan nya." Sehun diam dan menenggelamkan tubuh nya dibalik selimut yang menyelimuti dirinya sebatas leher.

"Baiklah, ini sudah petang. Sebaik nya kau mandi dan segera turun untuk makan malam. Ibu tidak mau makan sendirian lagi, sepi tau..!" Sehum terkekeh pelan melihat ibu nya yang juga bisa merajuk seperti dirinya.

"Apa hyung tidak pulang?"

Jaejoong menggeleng, "Hyung mu sudah memutuskan tinggal bersama kakek"

"Apa dia tidak akan mengunjungi kita?"

"Hmm ia akan mengunjungi jika waktu nya memungkinkan. Lagipula itu akan berbahaya jika ia terlihat bolak-balik ke mansion ini. Bagaimanapun publik tidak mengetahui tempat tinggal seorang pengusaha ternama di Jepang."

"Ya ya..aku paham. Dasar tidak asyik! Apa bagus nya hidup terkekang seperti ini?" Cibir Sehun yang dihadiahi lirikan tajam dari Jeojoong, Sehun membuat v sign di tangan nya mencoba membuat sang ibu agar tidak menatap tajam kearah nya lagi.

.

.

.

Jongin dan Chanyeol melangkah mengitari mansion besar sang Presiden. Mereka tengah menyelidiki jika saja ada alat penyadap atau apa yang bisa membuat nyawa sang Presiden terancam.

Tiba saat mereka akan menuruni tangga menuju ruang tengah dahi Jongin sedikit mengernyit, seorang pemuda yang tak asing di mata nya.

"Apa itu...tapi tidak mungkin ia ada disini?" Gumam Jongin yang di dengar oleh Chanyeol yang memang berada di samping nya.

"Siapa Jong?"

"Itu, lihat pemuda itu.." tunjuk Jongin pada sosok pemuda yang tengah berjalan menuju belokan koridor menuju sebuah kamar.

"Sehun..!" ujar mereka berdua bersamaan, Jongin dan Chanyeol saling pandang dan mulai mengikuti pemuda yang diyakini sebagai Sehun itu.

Saat mereka berdua sudah dekat dengan pemuda itu, tangan Jongin menarik tangan pemuda yang akan membuka kenop pintu.

"Sehun.." lirih Jongin. Sang pemuda tersebut sedikit terkejut dan kedua mata mereka bertemu. Kedua nya sama-sama terkejut.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Cukup yaaa..ini udah apdet kilat dan panjang loohh..

Ini ciyus sekali ketik jadi, jadi mianhae kalau banyak typo dan bahasa ancur.

Oke BIG Thanks buat yang RnR..

Aku berterima kasih sangat untuk readers yang udah nyempetin waktu nya buay baca nih ff..meski peminatnya mungkin udah berkurang karena cerita nya makin kesini makin ngawur dan gak jelas.

Udah itu aja..

Buat FF HBVH & IWYTBM apdet nya tegantung sama peminat nya..kalau banyak yang minta lanjut yah aku usahain buat share cepet. Janji deh..

Okay ini bener-bener udah cuap-cuap nya..

Thanks again for all readers..*bow


End file.
